Fée de mon coeur
by Emma-sama
Summary: Après Nakatsuka, Yûki broie du noir. Oh!Pas à cause de ce qu'il lui a fait,non. Car depuis elle ne peut penser qu'à Nishikado avec qui elle n'a aucune chance. Les contes de fée n'existent pas? En sept coup de baguette magique, son monde est chamboulé!
1. Chapter 1

**Timides émois et baiser indirect**

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes, me revoici après une absence longue de…Combien de temps ? Trop probablement. Qu'ai-je à dire pour ma défense ?Euh… Une fanfiction en cours sur Harry Potter ainsi qu'un projet personnel très prenant. Malgré tout cela, je n'ai pas perdu la flamme pour Hana Yori Dango, loin de là !_

_Me voilà donc de retour avec une nouvelle fanfiction pleine de romance et de fanfreluches, douce et sucrée comme un parfait au caramel. Enfin, je l'espère…_

_Bonne lecture pour ce premier chapitre,_

_Emma-sama_

L'air sec et froid fait voleter ses cheveux fins autour de son visage, et vient chatouiller le bout de son nez. La jeune fille vient placer ses deux mains sur le bas de son visage, elle éternue doucement. Yûki sort de sa poche un mouchoir brodé avec lequel elle essuie délicatement les quelques larmes qui ont perlé à ses yeux.

- Mais… Tu pleures ? Yûki ! Nakatsuka est un nul, tu ne dois pas avoir de regret à son sujet.

Yûki écarquille ses grands yeux avant d'éclater de rire, devant la mine pince-sans-rire et les poings serrés de sa meilleure amie. L'expression de Tsukushi est si drôle ! Elle en rit tellement qu'elle finit par se tenir les côtes des deux bras, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau courant d'air traître ne la fasse éternuer à nouveau et provoque un nouvel afflux de larmes à ses yeux. Yûki renifle dans son mouchoir avant de lentement bouger la tête de droite à gauche.

- Je ne pleure pas Nakatsuka, rassure-toi. Je me suis simplement enrhumée. Vraiment, il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

- Tant mieux ! Enfin, je veux dire que je suis heureuse que tu te sois remise de ce que Nakatsuka t'a fait, pas que tu sois enrhumée. Euh ! Tu comprends ce que j'essaye de te dire n'est-ce pas ?

Yûki sourit. Bien sûr qu'elle comprend. Oui, elle s'est remise de sa _rupture_ avec Nakatsuka, mais pas de ce qu'il a brisé en elle : le peu d'assurance qu'elle avait réussi à gagner. Ce type est un nul, abject, le pire des goujats. Mais c'est ce même nul, qui l'a traitée de gamine, qui s'est moqué d'elle, du temps passé avec elle et des activités qu'ils ont partagées. Pourtant, elle, elle avait aimé cela. Les révisions d'examen à la bibliothèque, les essais en skate-board dans le parc de Yoyogi ou encore les séances de shopping dans les magasins de vêtements d'occasion. Quand elle songe qu'elle a réfléchi à s'engager davantage avec lui ! Heureusement que les morceaux de verre lui sont tombés des yeux avant qu'elle ne commette une erreur plus grande encore.

- Je suis contente d'avoir appris à temps quel genre d'individu il était réellement mais cela est quand même difficile. C'est amusant, quand j'y repense… Je trouvais qu'il n'était pas fiable, il n'était pas du tout de mon genre, avec ses cheveux longs et son allure de playboy.

C'est vrai, Nakatsuka ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance et puis elle ne sait plus trop pourquoi, elle lui a donné son numéro de téléphone. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il l'appellerait, et a été véritablement surprise de se voir contactée quelques jours après. Il l'invitait à boire un verre quelque part après les cours. Elle hésitait à lui donner une réponse favorable, lorsque sa sœur, le pouce levé, lui a fait signe d'accepter. Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, un seul verre ne l'engageait à rien. Ce jeudi-là, il pleuvait à verse, la pluie recouvrait l'ensemble de la ville et elle était heureuse de n'avoir pas oublié son parapluie. Nakatsuka se protégeait du mieux qu'il le pouvait sous sa veste en cuir. Elle s'est alors dirigée vers lui et a levé son parapluie au-dessus de sa tête. D'une petite voix, elle lui a dit qu'il était sauf à présent. Nakatsuka a refait surface de sous sa veste, et lui a sourit. Et là, étrangement, son visage lui a paru attirant sous la pluie battante. Sans un mot, ils ont cheminé de la sorte jusqu'au salon de thé le plus proche où ils ont pu se réchauffer. Ils ont discuté tranquillement et il lui a semblé découvrir Nakatsuka sous son jour véritable. Il était posé, sérieux dans sa réflexion. Et il avait l'air sincère quand il lui a demandé de sortir avec lui. C'était tellement soudain et inattendu, qu'elle est restée silencieuse une longue minute. Nakatsuka est demeuré assis, à attendre sa réponse. Il avait dans les yeux, quelque chose de pétillant, de persuasif qui lui a fait dire « oui. Alors, il lui a souri et l'air soulagé, a passé une main dans ses cheveux longs. Après avoir payé leurs consommations, ils ont refait le trajet en sens inverse, toujours sous la pluie. Plus grand qu'elle, Nakatsuka tenait le parapluie et lorsqu'ils sont arrivés devant chez elle, sans crier gare, il s'est penché au-dessus d'elle et a posé les lèvres sur les siennes. Toutes ses pensées se sont tues, sa tête s'est trouvée étrangement vide. Nakatsuka s'est redressé, lui a souri puis est reparti sous la pluie, voûté dans sa veste en cuir. Sous son parapluie, elle est restée à le regarder jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette ne devienne plus qu'un petit point indétectable à l'horizon. Une fois rentrée chez elle, ses pommettes roses ont tout révélé à sa sœur aînée qui s'est mise à danser de manière folle sur son lit : « Yûki a eu son premier baiser ! » Elle n'a pas eu la force de la faire taire, elle était… heureuse. C'était donc cela, un baiser. Elle s'est passé doucement la langue sur les lèvres et elle a cru y déceler quelque chose de différent. Un goût dont elle faisait l'expérience pour la première fois. Suite à ce baiser, Nakatsuka et elle en ont échangé d'autres. Au détour d'un rayon à la bibliothèque, cachés par des portants de vêtements ou même après une chute de skate-board. Nakatsuka se montrait très demandeur et affichait ouvertement son désir d'aller plus loin avec elle. Mais elle n'était pas prête. Ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis un mois ! Elle avait l'impression que la situation lui échappait, que les choses allaient trop loin, trop vite. Un jour, alors qu'ils étaient au cinéma, il lui a murmuré à l'oreille qu'il aimait l'embrasser et qu'il souhaitait avoir le loisir de poser ses lèvres partout sur son corps. Son souffle s'est suspendu instantanément, et elle a prétendu n'avoir rien entendu. Nakatsuka semblait attendre une réponse d'elle et face à son mutisme, il est retourné à l'écran, son profil plissé dans une moue de mécontentement. C'est à ce moment-là, qu'elle a eu besoin de Tsukushi. Avant de prendre la décision d'obéir à ses hormones adolescentes en ébullition, elle avait besoin de s'entendre dire que Nakatsuka était fait pour elle. Alors, elle a proposé à sa meilleure amie, un double rendez-vous. D'une pierre deux coups, Tsukushi pouvait mettre Dômiôji à l'épreuve et elle pouvait avoir l'opinion de son amie sur Nakatsuka. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle a alors été servie. Nakatsuka s'est montré discourtois, grossier, odieux. A l'opposé de ce qu'il lui avait montré jusque-là. La sortie à quatre a été un véritable fiasco. En y repensant, elle se demande si le comportement de Nakatsuka n'était pas volontaire, comme s'il voulait la punir. Et elle a été punie de la plus cruelle des manières, lorsqu'elle et Tsukushi les ont vus, lui et cette Mika. Il se moquait d'elle, de son inexpérience. Elle a été submergée par un mal d'estomac épouvantable à cet instant, elle a même cru mourir sur place lorsqu'il prétendit en la voyant –alors qu'il enlaçait Mika – qu'il ne la connaissait pas mais qu'elle fréquentait peut-être le même lycée. Faux. Avec Nakatsuka elle a eu faux sur toute la ligne. En inspirant profondément, Yûki revient au présent.

- Oui, quand je pense que j'ai osé te donner des conseils façon psycho-magasine, sur la façon dont tu devais mener ta relation avec Dômiôji alors que je n'ai même pas été capable de lire en Nakatsuka…

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu es victime dans cette histoire, pas coupable. Nakatsuka avait bien caché son jeu. Ecoute, cela aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui, même à moi et…

- A toi ? Non, je ne le pense pas. Pourquoi crois-tu que je te l'ai fait rencontrer ? Tsukushi, j'ai confiance en ton jugement alors aies confiance en tes sentiments en ce qui concerne Dômiôji. Finalement, il faut croire que le proverbe est vrai, et que la première impression est la bonne ! La prochaine fois qu'un chevelu à l'air louche s'approchera de moi, je me méfierai d'avantage.

- C'est bien Yûki, sage décision. Nakatsuka n'était pas fait pour toi et à mon avis il n'est fait pour aucune jeune fille convenable. Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas bientôt te trouver un vrai petit ami, j'en suis sûre !

- J'aimerais bien…

Yûki lève la tête et fixe le ciel gris. Elle aimerait bien avoir comme Tsukushi, la chance d'avoir un jeune homme amoureux fou d'elle et prêt à toutes les extrémités pour le lui prouver. Mais elle n'est pas Tsukushi elle a encore sa propre route à tracer et ses choix à faire. Ses propres rencontres à faire aussi.

Les deux amies franchissent les portes de la pâtisserie Lapinou et Yûki retire son manteau avec un soupir de plaisir. Oui, elle ne doit pas perdre courage. Elle n'a pas perdu sa vertu dans les bras de ce coureur de Nakatsuka, l'honneur est sauf ! Elle va faire la connaissance d'autres personnes et parmi eux il y aura celui qui sera son Prince. La jeune fille commande un parfait au caramel pendant que Tsukushi répond à son téléphone qui sonne.

- Dômiôji ? Oui… Qui ? Quoi ? Ça suffit ! J'ai le droit de sortir encore, d'aller où je veux avec qui je le veux ! Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Nous ne sommes pas mari et femme à ce que je sache !

Yûki pouffe devant la face soudain cramoisie de son amie. Elle a pu entendre la réponse de Dômiôji : « pas encore ». De toute évidence, le jeune homme est, on ne peut plus sérieux dans ses intentions envers elle.

- Je n'ai pas à te dire où je suis… J'en ai assez !

Dans son agitation, Tsukushi fait tomber son téléphone et Yûki a juste le temps de le saisir au bond.

- … je sais que tu es avec un autre, si je l'attrape, je…

- Euh ! Excusez-moi Dômiôji, mais vous faîtes erreur. C'est Matsuoka a l'appareil, la meilleure amie de Tsukushi. Nous nous trouvons actuellement à la pâtisserie Lapinou et…

- Je suis là dans dix minutes !

Yûki cligne des yeux et rend le téléphone à Tsukushi.

- Dômiôji dit qu'il sera là dans dix minutes.

Tsukushi hausse les épaules et sans se démonter attaque sa propre pâtisserie. Yûki sourit, Tsukushi est heureuse cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Alors qu'elles terminent presque leur commande, la porte de la pâtisserie s'ouvre et Yûki oublie de respirer. Dômiôji n'est pas venu seul, derrière lui elle peut voir se profiler les silhouettes des trois autres membres du F4. Elle ne pensait pas le revoir aujourd'hui et elle ne peut le quitter du regard, sa démarche déliée, son allure décontractée sa chevelure noire et brillante. Nishikado… Depuis qu'il l'a vengée de Nakatsuka, elle pense souvent à lui, à ses yeux sombres qui l'étourdissent. Elle n'a pas osé le dire à Tsukushi, mais si elle a bien tiré un trait définitif sur Nakatsuka, il n'a pas été difficile pour Nishikado de le remplacer. Elle se languissait de le revoir sans pouvoir le formuler à voix haute, et de se trouver de manière aussi impromptue dans la même pièce que lui fait grimper sa température de plusieurs degrés.

- Dômiôji ! Que viens-tu faire ici ?

- J'ai prévenu que je serais là sous dix minutes, de quoi te plains-tu ? Et puis, tu ne le dis pas, mais je sais que tu es heureuse de me voir….

Tsukushi grommelle des paroles inintelligibles pendant que les membres du F4 s'installent à leur table. Le cœur battant, Yûki voit Nishikado s'asseoir à sa droite, le rouge lui monte aux joues.

- Qu'est-ce donc ?

- Un parfait au caramel…

- Je peux goûter ?

Le sourire étincelant qu'il lui adresse fait ses synapses se déconnecter. Et elle n'a pas le temps de demander une deuxième petite cuillère que le Prince de ses rêves plonge _sa_ petite cuillère dans son assiette. Bouche bée, elle le regarde manger.

- Hum ! C'est trop sucré à mon goût.

Yûki ne répond pas et accepte la petite cuillère que le jeune homme lui redonne.

- Si tu le veux, je peux demander une nouvelle cuillère, je peux comprendre que tu n'aies pas envie de partager un baiser indirect avec moi.

Les yeux de Nishikado se plient dans une moue désarmante, elle sent sa bouche s'assécher. Un baiser indirect…

- Eh ! Ne t'approche pas de Yûki, Nishikado. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de baiser indirect ? Ne l'écoute pas Yûki, sa perversion est sûrement contagieuse !

- Tsukushi… Tout de suite les grands mots ! Ne t'en fais pas Yûki, je serai incapable de te faire le moindre mal. Tu me crois n'est-ce pas ?

Nishikado emploie un ton badin, mais elle ressent quelque chose derrière son affirmation. Elle n'est pas en mesure de réfléchir plus avant, la main que le jeune homme pose sur la sienne lui fait perdre tous ses moyens. Où se trouve t'elle déjà ? Ah ! Oui. Elle est assise à côté d'un homme sorti tout droit d'un rêve. Elle opine du chef et laisse Tsukushi continuer à sermonner Nishikado. Lorsque la main du jeune homme se retire de la sienne, une chaleur persistante demeure, entêtante. Elle fait mine de remettre en place une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille mais ne peut se décider à utiliser cette petite cuillère qui a touché les lèvres fines de Nishikado, pour terminer son parfait au caramel.

- Eh ! Où vas-tu Sôjirô ?

- Les affaires m'appellent, on se voit plus tard les amis.

- Les affaires ? Elle ne s'appellerait pas Eri par hasard ?

- Bonne mémoire Akira, c'est bien elle ! Je te raconterai… Sur ce, je vous laisse. Yûki, j'ai été content de te revoir, à une prochaine fois peut-être ?

Rien de plus. Aussi vite qu'il est apparu, Nishikado s'en est allé vers les bras d'une chanceuse appelée Eri.

- Yûki ! Ne te laisse pas embobiner par lui, il n'y a pas pire coureur de jupon !

- Tsukushi a raison, Sôjirô n'est pas du tout un homme sérieux, il te briserait le cœur aussi sûrement que le soleil se lève à l'est.

Yûki regarde Hanazawa Rui qui s'exprime pour la première fois depuis que le F4 est entré dans la pâtisserie.

- Mais… Je n'ai pas…

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase, le regard du jeune homme lui dit qu'il a lu à travers elle et cela lui fait peur. Nishikado a-t-il lui aussi compris ? Non… Elle ne pense pas. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle espère. Elle ne tient pas à se ridiculiser une nouvelle fois auprès du jeune homme. Heureusement, Tsukushi n'a rien suivi de ce court échange avec Hanazawa, trop occupée à se chamailler avec Dômiôji tandis que Mimasaka joue le rôle de médiateur entre les deux amants terribles. Yûki ravale sa salive et joue avec sa petite cuillère. Elle ignore comment faire pour étouffer les sentiments qui l'habitent depuis ce moment où Nishikado lui a dit en la regardant droit dans les yeux : « Moi ? Tu vois, je suis un type beau mais je ne suis pas un type bien ».

L'adition est payée par Dômiôji, grand seigneur, et les trois membres du F4 conviennent de reconduire les jeunes filles jusque chez elles. Toujours intimidée, Yûki décline l'invitation, elle prétexte souhaiter rentrer à pied. Tsukushi menaçant de l'accompagner et ainsi de laisser Dômiôji seul, Mimasaka intervient de nouveau. Il argue ne décemment pas pouvoir laisser la jeune fille rentrer seule tandis que de son côté, Hanazawa semble dormir debout. Finalement, Yûki salue Tsukushi, Dômiôji et Hanazawa avant de se retirer flanquée de Mimasaka. C'est la première fois qu'elle se trouve seule avec lui et la situation lui paraît étrange. Elle n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pourrait dire afin de rompre le silence qui les entoure.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Yûki ? Tu as l'ai bien sombre. Ce n'est pas moi qui en suis la cause j'espère ?

Le jeune homme a l'air réellement concerné, et l'intérêt qu'il semble lui porter lui donne envie de se confier à lui. Yûki se mord les lèvres. Elle ne devrait pas être si naïve et idiote au point de se dévoiler au premier venu qui se montre un petit peu gentil. N'a-t-elle donc rien retenu de la leçon Nakatsuka ? Mais… Mimasaka la regarde alors…

- C'est seulement… J'ai vécu, il y a quelques temps, une expérience très déplaisante. Blessante. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et… Comment dire ? Je _sais_ que je ne devrais pas me dévaloriser sans cesse et que moi aussi j'ai des qualités. Comme tout le monde ? Le problème est que je ne les vois pas. Comment le pourrais-je, après _cela _?

Yûki ravale les larmes qui menacent de couler et Mimasaka se penche vers elle.

- Ne pleure pas, Yûki. Des qualités tu en as, bien évidemment. Par exemple, tu supportes Tsukushi et rien que pour cela tu mériterais une médaille !

La jeune fille renifle le plus discrètement possible et esquisse un petit sourire.

- Peut-être. Mais en quoi cet exploit peut-il m'aider dans mes relations amoureuses ? Les hommes se moquent de ce genre de petits détails. Par exemple… Nishikado ne sort qu'avec des mannequins, de splendides filles d'après Tsukushi. A côté de ces créatures de rêve, qu'aurais-je à offrir ?

Yûki soupire doucement, cache ses mains dans ses poches. Mimasaka la regarde longuement, rêveur.

- Tu ne devrais pas être aussi sévère avec toi-même. Les rencontres que tu feras t'aideront à te découvrir, progressivement et à t'apprécier.

La voix du jeune homme est très douce, réconfortante. Elle lui donne envie de le croire, de croire qu'une fille banale comme elle peut se révéler intéressante aux yeux de celui qu'elle aime en secret. Mais déjà ils sont arrivés devant chez elle et après qu'elle le remercie des ses paroles gentilles, Mimasaka lui sourit et s'en va sans se retourner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Une grande sœur à vendre ?**

- Ne bouge pas ou ton maquillage va être tout raté…

- Et le Prince Charmant ne tombera pas amoureux de toi.

- Ce serait terrible !

Les deux petites filles s'exclament en même temps, joignent leurs mains et prennent une pose à faire pâlir d'envie la plus grande des tragédiennes, leur finale. Akira fourrage dans ses cheveux, tentant désespérément de défaire les tresses faites avec application par ses sœurs et qui se terminent toutes par un joli élastique de couleur différente.

- Grand frère ! Tu as promis de jouer avec nous tout l'après-midi…

- Oui, tout l'après-midi ! Donc tu dois garder cette jolie coiffure jusqu'au dîner !

Nemu et Memu le regardent toutes les deux, leurs yeux immenses semblant briller de larmes qui ne demandent qu'une seule contrariété causée par lui, pour se répandre sur les joues rondes. Le jeune homme soupire. Soit ! Il a promis. Heureusement que sa maîtresse ne le voit pas à cet instant précis, elle déciderait très certainement de rompre avec lui aussi sec ! Il va donc gentiment prendre son mal en patience et attendre que ses sœurs se lassent de le torturer. Akira jette un coup d'œil à sa montre-bracelet, il ne lui reste plus que deux heures de souffrance. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que sa mère lui donne des sœurs ? Il s'imagine la vie autrement plus calme qu'il aurait pu avoir si Nemu et Memu avaient eu les cheveux courts, portaient des shorts et s'appelaient Reï et Ryô. Sa rêverie prend brusquement fin lorsqu'un objet étrange et inconnu ressemblant à une grosse chenille velue s'approche de son œil droit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Son mouvement de recul fait crier Nemu et Memu.

- Grand frère ! Si tu ne nous laisse pas finir ton maquillage, tu ne seras jamais prêt à temps pour le bal donné en l'honneur du prince.

- ça, ça m'est complètement égal ! Je vous le dis net, il est absolument hors de question que vous me mettiez ce truc dans les yeux !

- D'abord, on ne dit pas _truc_.

- Oui, ce mot ne veut rien dire. On dit mascara !

- Mascara ou chenille velue je m'en moque, j'en ai assez ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne vous amusez-vous pas toutes les deux. Je suis un homme, pas une princesse ! Nemu, tu pourrais maquiller Memu et vice-versa…

- Mais ça n'aurait aucun intérêt.

- Memu a raison, je ne vois pas le point de maquiller mon reflet. C'est bien plus amusant avec toi, tu es notre poupée grandeur nature.

Akira se tient la tête entre les mains pendant que ses sœurs essayent de déterminer de quelle couleur sera la robe qu'elles lui feront porter. Car oui, l'infamie va jusque-là. Sur la demande insistante des deux petites pestes, leur mère a accepté de leur offrir une série de tenues à sa taille à lui. Jouer avec Nemu et Memu signifie se transformer en la copie conforme des princesses de conte de fée genre Walt Disney. Il a juste réussi à ne pas se faire mettre d'extensions. Pour le moment du moins. Qui sait combien de temps encore ses sœurs lui accorderont ce semblant de dignité ?

- Regarde Grand frère, je pense que cette robe sera parfaite.

- Oui, elle mettra ton teint en valeur.

Sa mâchoire se décroche. Ses sœurs lui présentent une chose vraiment immonde. Horrible. Un mélange de tissus rose et pourpre avec des lacets qui pendouillent à l'avant. Cette fois-ci, elles se sont dépassées, il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait capable de pire que la monstruosité jaune qu'elles lui ont faite porte la dernière fois qu'il a accepté – comme s'il avait le choix – de jouer avec elles.

- Hors de question. Je refuse. Il n'est pas question que je porte quelque chose d'aussi laid.

- Comment ça, laid ? Cette robe est magnifique ! Elle est digne de la princesse qui va épouser le prince.

- Je n'ai plus envie de jouer, la fête est ter-mi-née !

- Tu n'as pas le droit Grand frère, tu as promis !

- Nemu a raison, personne ne revient sur une promesse c'est…

- Contraire à l'éthique des princes et princesses !

Akira lève les yeux au ciel et soupire. Ça y est, le point de non-retour !

- Sachez, jeunes demoiselles, qu'il est contraire à cette même éthique d'habiller un homme en femme. Quel prince peut rêver d'épouser un autre homme déguisé en princesse ? Je vais vous le dire moi, aucun ! Il faut que vous acceptiez de voir la vérité en face. Je suis un homme. Et ce n'est pas en me faisant porter ce… cette chose informe que cela va changer.

- Mais… Tu n'as pas le droit de nous abandonner, tu es notre Grand frère !

- Ah ! Vous vous souvenez donc que je suis de sexe masculin ? C'est un bon début.

- Tu es méchant ! Pourquoi nous parles-tu comme si tu parlais à des enfants ?

- Laissez-moi réfléchir à ça… Parce que vous êtes des enfants ? J'ai une idée. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne demandez pas à Atsuko de me remplacer ? Je suis sûr qu'elle ferait une belle princesse…

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Grand frère ! Atsuko est trop vieille, personne ne croira que c'est une princesse.

- Et moi alors ? Ainsi accoutré, ai-je l'air d'une princesse ?

- Bien sûr que non, tu es trop grand et tes hanches sont trop étroites. Mais c'était mieux que rien.

- Ouin ! Je veux ma princesse grandeur nature !

- Ouin ! Je veux une princesse qui soit une vraie jeune fille !

- Maman ! Achète-nous une grande sœur !

Des larmes de crocodile plein les yeux, Nemu et Memu continuent de pousser des cris d'orfraie tout en quittant la pièce. Akira pousse un profond soupir de soulagement et se laisse aller en arrière à même la moquette moelleuse. Enfin un peu de calme ! Il achève de dénouer la dizaine de tresses qui pendent encore sur ses épaules puis se décide à gagner ses quartiers afin de se débarrasser du maquillage réalisé d'une main experte par ses sœurs. Le jeune homme avise ses cheveux ondulés tout en passant soigneusement une lingette démaquillante sur son visage. Ses amis ont toujours vu là une excentricité capillaire de sa part et il ne les a jamais détrompés. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas leur avouer que ces vagues sophistiquées n'étaient pas du au travail d'un coiffeur professionnel mais plutôt aux expérimentations plus ou moins heureuses de deux gamines ! Deux gamines auxquelles il a énormément de mal à dire non. Même s'il a parfaitement conscience que sa faiblesse apparente encourage Nemu et Memu dans leur entreprise folle. Bah ! Ce n'est pas si grave après tout. Et puis… Il peut comprendre que de petites filles de leur âge souhaitent une présence féminine près d'elle autre que leur mère ou leur gouvernante. Il faudrait leur trouver une occupation, un dérivatif à leur ennui. Ainsi, il sauverait ses cheveux, ses yeux. Sa virilité ! Il a un dernier frisson en songeant au mascara qu'elles ont essayé de lui appliqué sur les cils. Quelle ignominie il est parvenu à éviter ! Une fois rendu à sa nature première – à dire masculine – Akira sourit et adresse un clin d'œil à son reflet. Exit Akira, le grand frère de famille et bonjour à l'irrésistible Lady killer. Ce soir, il a rendez-vous avec Madame, sa distinguée maîtresse du moment, tout aussi mariée et adultère que la précédente. Il s'humidifie les lèvres au souvenir de ses bras parfumés, de son corps souple contre le sien. Oh ! Voilà l'occupation qu'il préfère. Bien évidemment, sa mère ignore tout de ses activités extérieures et à chaque fois qu'elle a tenté de s'enquérir de l'existence d'une potentielle petite maie, il lui a adressé une fin de non-recevoir. Passe encore que sa mère s'accapare sa personne lorsqu'il est à la maison, mais sa vie intime reste scrupuleusement secrète. Ce domaine lui appartient exclusivement. Et s'il a un faible prononcé pour les femmes plus âgées, cela n'a rien à voir avec la personnalité fantasque de sa mère, non. C'est simplement qu'il apprécie à leur juste valeur, leur retenue, leurs manières élégantes si _femme_ et le faux suspens qui constitue la base de leur relation. Akira ne se leurre pas. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a porté son dévolu sur les femmes mariées. Ainsi, il est certain que rien ne durera à jamais, comme dans les contes de fée prisés par ses sœurs. Cynique ? Lui ? Peut-être. Mais cette manière de conduire sa vie est celle qui lui convient.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Voyons Akira, ne faîtes pas l'enfant. Vous savez que mon mari rentre ce soir de son voyage en Europe. Nous ne pourrons donc pas nous rencontrer durant les semaines à venir.

Jouant sa partition à la perfection, Akira se rapproche de la femme à ses côtés et sème de petits baisers timides et sages sur sa clavicule.

- Bien sûr, je comprends. Mais cela me sera douloureusement long, une éternité. Je rêve déjà de la prochaine fois où je pourrais vous serrer dans mes bras.

Sa voix qui murmure ensuite de délicieuses promesses arrachent un sourire indulgent à sa maîtresse, comme elle sourirait à un enfant capricieux. Mais quand Akira l'emprisonne sous le poids de son corps, qu'elle sent contre elle son sexe tendu, elle frissonne et voit bien l'homme qu'il est. Elle ne peut dès lors que s'incliner devant lui et ses caresses expérimentées, et enfin se perdre dans les douces voluptés qu'il inflige à son corps.

Akira la regarde une fois qu'elle s'est endormie, un petit sourire en coin relevant ses lèvres. Ah ! C'est ce qu'il aime avec ses amantes. Cet instant où elles reviennent sur leur première idée à son égard et s'avouent vaincues devant le mâle qu'il est. Il ne bénéficie peut-être pas du charme ténébreux et viril si évident de Sôjirô ou même Tsukasa mais sous le vernis de jeune homme bien élevé, c'est du feu qui coule dans ses veines, du feu qu'il transmet à ses partenaires à chaque coup de rein, chaque baiser, chaque coup de langue bien placé. Et à chaque fois ses maîtresses se laissent avoir avant de lui crier grâce. C'est une bien douce et agréable revanche qu'elles lui concèdent à chaque fois qu'après leur orgasme, elles le regardent sous leurs longs cils baissés, choquées. Ebranlées. Conquises.

Il se lève tranquillement du lit et entreprend de se doucher avant que sa compagne ne se réveille. Sous le jet d'eau, il se détend et laisse ses pensées vagabonder. Il va se retrouver célibataire pendant quelques temps, comment va-t-il pouvoir occuper son temps en dehors de ses activités avec ses amis du F4 ? Il sait pertinemment qu'il lui suffit de naviguer dans son répertoire pour trouver une remplaçante à Madame Ninohara Setsuko. Mais il n'en ressent pas tout de suite l'envie. S'il reste un séducteur patenté, il ne ressent pas le besoin compulsif de papillonner de fleur en fleur, non. Il s'attarde volontiers sur une seule et même fleur jusqu'à en aspirer les dernières gouttes de nectar sucré. Une fois cela fait et que la fleur se retrouve sans plus aucun attrait, il s'en détourne pour une autre plus accueillante. Et aujourd'hui, Madame ne lui a pas encore révélé tous ses secrets, loin de là. Surtout, elle ne lui a pas encore totalement succombé et n'est pas prête à quitter son époux pour lui. Et lui, Mimasaka Akira n'aime rien tant que le travail bien fait. Une fois que sa maîtresse l'aura littéralement dans la peau et lui tendra une demande de divorce remplie en bonne et due forme alors elle aura perdu tout son charme. Sa conduite est honteuse ? Immorale ? Scandaleuse ? Oui, tout ça et plus encore mais il ne peut s'en empêcher. Il aime être celui que l'on choisit malgré tout. Au fond, il reste un incurable romantique et rêverait de vivre une histoire comme celle de Roméo et Juliette, en moins risquée bien sûr. Et c'est justement ce que lui apportent ses liaisons adultères, le soufflé épique, l'excitation, la jouissance. Qui a dit un jour que Mimasaka Akira était le membre le plus transparent et le plus lisse du F4 ?

- Akira, je t'en conjure. Fais quelque chose !

- Maman ! C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça. Nemu et Memu sont intenables ce soir et je n'en suis pas responsable.

- Mais si voyons ! Tu refuses de jouer avec tes sœurs. Pourtant demain est férié et tu leur as promis de passer du temps avec elle.

- Passe du temps avec elle, oui. Devenir leur cobaye pour des tests en cosmétique et coiffure, non.

- Mais quel mal y a t-il à cela ? Je trouve que tes sœurs ont beaucoup de talent et d'idées remarquables. Elles ont un chemin tout droit tracé au devant d'elles, un avenir brillant dans la haute couture féminine les attend !

- Haute couture féminine, dis-tu ?

- Oui, bien évidemment.

- Et cela ne te dérange pas plus que cela qu'elles aiguisent leurs armes sur leur frère ?

- Eh bien ! C'est peut-être inhabituel mais cela leur fera une anecdote tout à fait craquante à raconter à leurs débuts tu ne trouves pas ?

- Non, je ne trouve pas amusant du tout qu'elles s'amusent à mes dépends. Une bonne fois pour toute, j'aimerai que cela reste gravé dans vos trois jolies têtes que je suis un homme. Pas un travesti d'opérette !

Le regard d'Akira s'assombrit, ses sourcils se froncent accompagnant ainsi le durcissement de la ligne de sa mâchoire. Sa mère se fige, ses grands yeux écarquillés et les jumelles restent accrochées à ses bras comme deux koalas suspendus à leur eucalyptus préféré. Comme si la scène avait été préalablement répétée, les trois femmes de la maison se mettent à glousser. Non, à roucouler plutôt.

- Akira ! Que tu es beau mon fils, lorsque tu te mets en colère !

- Grand frère, on t'aime !

Et ses sœurs et mère enamourées, de le serrer plus fort encore dans leur étreinte de fer.

- D'accord Grand frère, Memu et moi nous te laissons te reposer. Tu as l'air fatigué.

- Bonne idée mes colombes ! Votre frère a eu une dure journée, il jouera avec vous plus tard.

- Maman ! Nemu et moi travaillons sur de nouvelles robes, tu veux bien nous aider ? Personne n'a la taille aussi fine que toi.

- Voyons mes chéries, je vous l'ai déjà. Votre père et moi avons un rendez-vous très important ce soir, je ne peux pas rester avec vous.

- Oh ! Je suis déçue…

- Ooh ! Moi aussi je suis très déçue !

Encore une fois, sur une remarquable pirouette, sa mère parvient à se dépêtrer du piège des jumelles et même s'il n'est plus vraiment fâché contre elle, il se sent l'envie de la taquiner histoire de ne pas la laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte.

- Pourquoi n'achèterais-tu pas une « sœur » à Nemu et Memu ? Ainsi le problème serait réglé et tout le monde serait content.

- Une sœur ?

- Oui Maman ! Une grande sœur à taille réelle qui essaiera tous nos modèles !

Sa mère les contemple tous les trois, à peine choquée par sa proposition. Il faut croire que l'argent achète même des liens de parenté.

- C'est une idée intéressante que celle-ci. Je suis d'accord. Akira, ton père et moi serons absents la semaine prochaine, je te laisse le soin de t'occuper de tout cela.

Le sourire de sa mère s'épanouit à mesure que le sien s'efface. Là, il semble bien qu'il a perdu une occasion de se taire…

- Une grande sœur ? Mais où veux-tu trouver cela ?

- Pas au centre commercial d'à côté en tous les cas.

- Et pour quelle raison au juste ?

- Pour que mes bourriques de sœurs me fichent une paix royale ! J'en ai assez de devoir supporter leurs caprices.

- Mais ce n'est pas à cela que sert leur gouvernante ?

- Eh bien ! Atsuko n'est plus toute jeune et certaines des plaisanteries des jumelles…

- Ouais ! Pour changer, ta mère te laisse t'occuper du sale boulot. Cela dit, l'absence de tes parents veut dire des vacances pour toi. Si tu dégotes une sœur aux jumelles, tu auras toute la semaine libre à passer avec ta vieille…

- Elle n'est pas vieille, Sôjirô. Elle est juste arrivée à maturité parfaite. Ensuite, elle sera avec son mari.

- Et depuis quand cela t'arrête-t-il ?

- Elle sera avec son mari à Osaka, en _famille_.

- D'accord. Trouve-toi une autre vieille alors ? Ecoute, tu as là l'occasion parfaite de te débarrasser de tes sœurs, fais-le. On profitera de ce temps pour se faire un petit voyage d'études…

- Bien arrosé et dénudé !

- Pourquoi pas ?

De plus en plus détendu, Akira se surprend à sourire. Oui… Si Madame le _trompe_ avec son mari, pourquoi devrait-il rester seul à attendre dans son coin ? Cela ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Il va vite fait bien fait trouver une jeune et jolie baby-sitter pour ses sœurs et s'assurer ainsi les vacances les plus tranquilles de son existence.

- Vous avez raison, en plus cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas bougé, il est temps que le F4 frappe un grand coup les amis ! Maintenant que nous sommes d'accord, je n'ai plus qu'à dégotter la princesse idéale pour mes sœurs.

- Il faut une fille un minimum solide. Eh ! Tsukasa. Tu penses que ça intéresserait Tsukushi ?

- Pf ! Cette pouilleuse accepterait n'importe quel travail mais là…

- On est d'accord, elle ne tiendrait pas cinq minutes avant de t'envoyer toi et toute ta famille au diable.

Raté ! Akira pousse un soupir de dépit avant de se renfoncer dans son fauteuil. Tsukushi était une candidate parfaite pourtant. Après tout elle a fait montre de sa vaillance et de sa force de volonté lors du Teen of Japan. A croire que les pouilleux ont quelque chose de plus que les…

- Mais oui ! Voilà la solution.

- Akira ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de crier comme ça ?

- Oups ! Désolé. C'est juste que je sais quoi faire maintenant.

Faisant abstraction des regards que lui lancent ses amis – y compris Rui – Akira se met à rire de bon cœur. Oh ! Oui. C'est une idée brillante qu'il vient d'avoir. Positivement brillante.


	3. Chapter 3

**La jolie fille au visage rond ou la peluche de Sôjirô ?**

Elles veulent une poupée grandeur nature ? Hum ! Rien de plus facile. Ses sœurs la lui ont demandé, il va la leur offrir sur un plateau d'argent. Il ne lui

reste plus qu'à convaincre la _poupée _en question. Cela ne devrait pas lui être difficile outre-mesure. La jeune fille est si délicieusement douce et paraît si

serviable que la convaincre devrait se révéler une promenade de santé. Pourrait-elle lui refuser et ainsi briser le cœur de deux affreux petits monstres…

Enfin il veut dire de deux _adorables_ petites filles ? Cela dit, il en convient, passée la semaine, elle pourrait lui reprocher le fait que même tout l'or du monde

ne suffirait pas à la dédommager du cauchemar éveillé dans lequel il l'aura jetée sans le moindre scrupule. Oui… Comment faire pour l'amener à croire que

ce service qu'elle lui rendrait lui apporterait quelque chose d'inestimable ? De réellement utile ? Il n'est pas un monstre sans cœur après tout, il tient donc

à la récompenser de la manière la plus juste possible. Et Tsukushi pourrait lui venir en aide. Akira en est là de ses pérégrinations mentales lorsqu'il

aperçoit du coin de l'œil, la voiture de Sôjirô garée devant la pâtisserie où travaille leur vierge bûcheuse. Tiens ? Que vient faire son ami en un lieu si

éloigné de son cercle habituel ? Curieux, le jeune homme pénètre dans l'établissement d'apparence modeste. Akira lève un sourcil. Sôjirô est appuyé au

comptoir et paraît flirter avec la jeune femme qui se trouve derrière. De là où il se trouve, il ne voit pas de qui il s'agit, mais il ne doit certainement pas

s'agir de Tsukushi. La porte carillonne et Sôjirô se retourne.

- Eh ! Akira. Je croyais que tu passerais la journée avec ton père ?

Akira sourit largement.

- Eh non ! J'y ai échappé. Un appel urgent du bureau d'Osaka a repoussé la réunion.

- Et que viens-tu faire ici ? Tu n'es pourtant pas du genre à manger de sucreries ?

- Tu me connais, ce n'est pas pour moi. Tsukushi est-elle là ?

- Non, Tsukushi ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. N'est-ce pas, Yûki ?

Sôjirô se décale du comptoir légèrement et Akira peut constater qu'effectivement la jeune fille à qui son ami était occupé à conter fleurette n'est autre que

la meilleure amie de Tsukushi.

- Bonjour Mimasaka. Tsukushi ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, mais je peux vous venir en aide ?

- Bonjour Yûki, j'ignorais que tu travaillais ici, cela fait longtemps ?

- Plus d'un an. Tsukushi et moi avons débuté ici en même temps.

Akira penche la tête sur le côté légèrement. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois qu'il vient à la pâtisserie. Comment se fait-il qu'il ne se soit jamais

aperçu de sa présence ? Elle doit être particulièrement effacée. A sa décharge, face à une personnalité telle que celle de Tsukushi, ce n'est pas si

surprenant. Il est venu ici, pensant demander à l'objet de la passion dévorante de Tsukasa, le numéro de téléphone de la jeune fille, il aurait prétexté

quelconque objet qu'elle aurait perdu la nuit où il l'a raccompagnée chez elle. Cela ne sera finalement pas nécessaire.

- Bon ! Yûki, merci pour cet assortiment, je suis sûr qu'il plaira énormément à mon amie.

- Tant mieux, je suis contente de vous avoir été utile.

- Cesse de me vouvoyer Yûki, je te l'ai déjà dit. Nous sommes un peu plus proches maintenant.

- Ah ! Oui…

- Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que j'y aille maintenant. L'on risque de m'attendre…

- Au fait, Sôjirô, Tsukasa m'a informé que tu ne nous rejoins pas au Silk ce soir ?

- Eh ? Je ne t'ai pas parlé de Marié ? Ah ! Akira. C'est une perle. Une sublime office lady désireuse de passer du temps avec moi. Comment pourrais-je le lui refuser ?

Sur un sourire faussement contrit, Sôjirô se décolle du comptoir, adresse un clin d'œil à Yûki, tapote l'épaule d'Akira et s'en va en sifflotant gaiement.

Une fois la porte fermée, Akira redirige son attention vers Yûki. Le regard de la jeune fille a quelque chose de fragile et douloureux, fixé sur la porte que

Sôjirô vient de franchir. Hum…

- Yûki… Je m'en suis déjà aperçu la dernière fois mais par hasard, serais-tu amoureuse de Sôjirô ?

Le visage de la jeune fille se tourne vers elle et ses yeux sont agrandis par la surprise. Progressivement son visage se couvre d'une jolie teinte rosée.

- Amoureuse de… Non, pas du tout ! Non… Nishikado est séduisant bien sûr et a une personnalité engageante. Mais non, jamais je n'oserais tomber

amoureuse de lui. Je ne voudrais surtout pas l'importuner de cette manière. De plus, je ne suis absolument pas son genre. Si Nishikado m'adresse la

parole, c'est uniquement parce que je suis l'amie de Tsukushi. Par politesse. Si ce n'est pour Tsukushi, jamais nous n'aurions étés en relation l'un et

l'autre.

Yûki est très calme, pas un mot plus haut que l'autre. Mais ce sont ses yeux qui lui disent la vérité.

- Par politesse uniquement ? Effectivement Yûki, tu me sembles avoir une bien peu flatteuse image de toi-même.

Une ombre plane sur le visage de la jeune fille qui se reprend rapidement.

- Non, au contraire. Je suis réaliste. Je n'ai peut-être pas la force de caractère de Tsukushi, mais je suis loin d'être stupide. Le F4 et moi n'avons en

commun que Tsukushi. Je suis rêveuse, oui. Mais je ne suis plus une enfant et j'ai passé l'âge de croire aux contes de fée.

Yûki sourit doucement, un sourire vaincu. Amer. Mais cela ne dure qu'un bref instant et un nouveau sourire, commercial celui-là, fait s'étirer ses lèvres.

- Bien, je présume que vous êtes venu ici afin d'acheter des pâtisseries. Est-ce pour votre propre consommation ou s'agit-il d'un présent destiné à votre

amie ? Ainsi, je pourrais guider votre choix et vous aider au mieux.

La voix est douce mais ferme. Akira reste bouche bée. Il doit reconnaître à la jeune fille son professionnalisme. Pas la force de caractère de Tsukushi lui

a-t-elle dit ? Non, il n'est pas d'accord.

- A vrai dire, je souhaite acheter quelques pâtisseries pour ma mère. Elle reçoit des invitées ce soir.

Yûki hausse les sourcils et le regarde étrangement. Quoi donc ? Aurait-il dit une bêtise ?

- Votre mère ? Réellement ? Il est rare qu'un fils de votre âge fasse ce genre de courses pour sa mère. Ne s'agit-il pas plutôt de votre amie ? Tsukushi m'a

confié votre préférence pour les femmes plus âgées. Dans ce cas, je vous conseillerai plutôt tous nos produits à base de thé vert. L'amertume du thé se

marie parfaitement au chocolat et rencontre un grand succès parmi notre clientèle féminine de plus de trente ans…

La mâchoire d'Akira se décroche pour la deuxième fois en deux jours. Quelle effronterie ! Et quelle innocence à la fois dans ses grands yeux ! Et puis il

pense à ce qu'elle vient de lui dire. Quel genre de confidences encore, Tsukushi a-t-elle pu faire à son amie ?

- Non ! Il s'agit réellement d'un service que je rends à ma mère.

- Ah ! Veuillez m'excuser dans ce cas-là, ma remarque était déplacée et parfaitement inappropriée.

La courbette de la jeune fille le sidère. Pourquoi tout ce cérémonial entre eux ? Après tout, ne sont-ils pas… _d'absolus étrangers l'un pour l'autre_ ? Oui, dans

le fond, Yûki a tout à fait raison. Il dirait même que sa lucidité a quelque chose d'effrayant.

- Ce n'est rien, Yûki. Je dirais plutôt que cette méprise est de la faute de Tsukushi. J'ignore exactement ce qu'elle a pu te dire mais…

- Oh ! Seulement que vous et Nishikado êtes de patentés Dom Juan et que je devrais me tenir à distance de vous deux. Cela dit, je ne pense pas que ses

mises en garde soient nécessaires. Car de toute évidence je ne suis ni votre genre, ni celui de Nishikado. Je pense donc que Tsukushi s'inquiète à tort

pour moi. Comme d'habitude, elle me voit comme une victime perpétuelle. Pas que je ne puisse pas comprendre son point de vue, mais enfin. Je suis une

adulte à présent, n'est-ce pas ?

Yûki lui sourit, un vrai sourire cette fois-ci. A la fois contrit et amusé.

- Oui, il est bien vrai. Mais peut-être devrais-tu prendre au sérieux les recommandations de Tsukushi. Peut-être est-ce parce que tu lui plait que Sôjirô

viens acheter ses sucreries ici ?

La jeune fille le considère en silence avant de sourire à nouveau. Un joli sourire doit-il dire.

- En revanche, ce que Tsukushi ne m'avait pas dit, c'est que vous êtes vraiment très gentil. Ce doit être cette sensibilité qui attire les femmes.

- En plus de mon incroyable élégance et sex-appeal !

Yûki éclate de rire tout en remplissant une boîte de différentes pâtisseries.

- Pourquoi rire ainsi ? Ne trouves-tu pas que je suis séduisant ?

Yûki rougit et garde la tête baissée, elle poursuit sa tâche.

- Si, bien évidemment. Mais c'est bien pour cela que vous appartenez au F4 n'est-ce pas ? Nous vivons dans des mondes différents vous et moi. Des

mondes qui peuvent se frôler mais jamais se confronter. Enfin ! Je laisse cela à Tsukushi. Sa force peut venir à bout de tous les obstacles, elle est

invincible !

Yûki opine du chef à sa propre affirmation et il la regarde emballer soigneusement les pâtisseries véritablement destinées à… personne. Mais dont ses

sœurs ne devraient faire qu'une pauvre bouchée. Il règle la note et se retourne une derrière fois avant de quitter les lieux.

- Oui, tu es une jeune adulte très sage, Yûki. Cela dit, je ne suis pas entièrement d'accord avec toi.

- Comment cela ?

- Voyons ! Je pense que l'on n'est jamais trop âgé pour croire aux contes de fée.

* * *

><p>- Dis-moi, Sôjirô. Comment ton rendez-vous avec Marié s'est-il passé ?<p>

- Ah ! Mon frère. Une divine surprise. Elle est pleine de courbes et délices cachés. Oui, j'ai passé une excellente soirée avec elle.

- Hum… Je vois. Et les gâteaux ?

- Les gâteaux ? De quoi me parles-tu, Akira ?

- Ceux que tu as achetés hier après-midi. Tu sais, la pâtisserie où travaille Yûki ?

- Oh ! Parfaites, comme d'habitude. Les sucreries que j'y achète sont toujours appréciées par mes conquêtes.

- Vraiment ? Il y a pourtant un tas d'endroits où tu pourrais en acheter.

- Ou veux-tu en venir au juste, Akira ?

- N'est-ce pas plutôt la vendeuse qui t'intéresse, plutôt que ses produits ? Elle est assez mignonne quand on la regarde de près. Oui, je dirais qu'elle est

une jolie fille au visage rond.

- Tu parles de Yûki ? Un peu de sérieux Akira. Rien qu'à la regarder, on sent la vierge en elle. Me vois-tu faire la cour à une fille pareille ? Sérieusement…

- Vierge ? Réellement tu penses ?

- Aussi vierge que Tsukushi j'en mettrais ma main au feu.

- Une vierge… Je ne suis jamais sorti avec une vierge. Enfin, je n'ai jamais couché avec.

- Evidemment, tu n'es attiré que par les vieilles !

- Non, pas les vieilles femmes. Simplement les femmes raffinées et élégantes ce que ne sont pas les gamines que tu fréquentes en temps normal. Mais je

me demande tout de même quel effet cela peut faire ?

- Mais quoi donc ?

- Coucher avec une vierge, pardi !

- Pf ! Des ennuis en perspective ! Une vierge ne connaît rien à l'amour ni au sexe, elle s'attend systématiquement à ce que son premier amant devienne

son époux. Quelle galère ! Gérer le service après-vente, très peu pour moi !

- Euh ! Je ne pensais pas à ça. Ou plutôt, je me demandais les sensations que peuvent apporter un corps chaud, inexpérimenté mais tremblant

d'appréhension et d'impatience. Un corps qui n'a été touché ni même effleuré par aucun homme avant soi. Je trouve que ça a un côté très primaire, très

excitant !

- Eh bien ! Tu n'as plus qu'à te trouver une vieille fille ? D'une pierre deux coups ?

- Ah ! Ah ! Pas mal Sôjirô mais je pense que je passerai mon tour. Tu me connais, je n'aime pas les complications.

Akira note du coin de l'œil, le soulagement manifeste dans le regard de son ami. Ainsi, Yûki ne l'intéresserait pas uniquement du fait de son innocence ?

Voyons voir jusqu'où il peut pousser son ami ?

- Mais si elle avait de l'expérience ? Qu'en dirais-tu ? Elle n'est pas mal. Elle a un petit côté effronté qui n'est pas déplaisant, bien au contraire.

- Effrontée ? Yûki ? Nous ne devons pas parler de la même personne.

- Tu es parti Sôjirô, tu ne sais donc pas ce que nous avons pu nous dire.

- Akira a raison.

- Ah ?

L'intervention inattendue de Rui allongé sur le divan, plongé dans la lecture de Dieu sait quel ouvrage, sidère les deux amis.

- Akira a raison. Je pense que cela n'est pas conscient chez elle, mais elle a une manière de regarder droit dans les yeux puis de se dérober qui peut

passer pour provocante. Yûki est encore un bourgeon en passe d'éclore.

Akira fixe un instant son ami avant de reprendre.

- C'est exactement ça. Je dirais qu'elle a un côté stimulant.

- Arrêtez avec vos bêtises ! Yûki n'est rien de tout cela. Elle est une jeune fille timide et naïve qui croit encore au Prince Charmant ! Vous voyez le genre ?

- Vraiment ? Alors j'ai mes chances avec elle ?

Akira sourit en coin devant le regard noir de Sôjirô.

- Si tu tiens à te faire démolir le portrait par Tsukushi, vas-y. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est toi qui flirtais avec elle lorsque je suis entré dans la boutique.

Sôjirô est bouché bée.

- Quoi ? Moi flirter avec Yûki ? Certainement pas. Je la considère plus comme… Comme un ours en peluche. Oui, c'est ça. Un ours en peluche.

- Hum ! Si tous les ours en peluche lui ressemblent, la prochaine fois que me sœurs me menacent de me confier tous les leurs, j'accepte sans la moindre

hésitation.

- Tu as l'esprit bien trop vicieux Akira. Mets-toi dans la tête que Yûki n'est pas une femme.

- Okay ! Okay ! J'arête de t'ennuyer. Mais tout de même, quel âge a-t-elle ? Dix-sept ans ? Combien de temps encore, avant qu'elle n'éclose ?

- A mon avis, d'ici très peu de temps.

- Ah ?

La nouvelle intervention de Rui prend ses amis de court. Sôjirô surtout. Et son visage incrédule donne de nouvelles idées à Akira.

- Quand bien même, Yûki reste Yûki. La meilleure amie de Tsukushi et ça s'arrête là. Elle et nous n'avons rien à voir, nous ne vivons pas dans le même

monde.

_Des mondes qui peuvent se frôler mais jamais se confronter_. Akira en est persuadé, Yûki n'est pas la jeune fille complètement innocente ou naïve que Sôjirô

souhaite absolument faire d'elle. Et cette histoire d'ours en peluche ? Absurde. La dernière fois que Sôjirô lui a servi cette soupe imbuvable, c'était… Avec

Sara. Mais ils ont grandi depuis ce temps-là et Yûki n'est pas Sara. Non. A commencer par cette différence que Yûki n'idolâtre pas son ami comme le

pouvait Sara. Non. Enfin, il ne lui semble pas ! Yûki lui paraît bien moins rêveuse que Sara pouvait l'être. Après tout, elle et Sôjirô ne sont pas des amis

d'enfance. Ils n'ont pas en commun ce passif qui a été fatal à Sara. De plus, il a absolument besoin de Yûki. Et il sait quoi faire à présent pour la

rémunération de la jeune fille. Un bourgeon qui doit encore éclore ? Un Prince Charmant ? Il ne manque plus que Marraine la Bonne Fée pour écrire son

conte parfait ! Oui… Yûki a du potentiel, il en est convaincu. Et si même Rui s'en est aperçu et s'est donné la peine d'exprimer son point de vue, c'est bien

parce que Sôjirô s'illusionne. Ce serait vraiment drôle de voir la réaction de Sôjirô devant une Yûki métamorphosée !

- Bon, si nous parlions de choses sérieuses à partir de maintenant ? Akira, as-tu trouvé ta baby-sitter de rêve ? Allez-, règle vite cette affaire afin que l'on

puisse enfin s'occuper de notre voyage d'études ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, Sôjirô. J'y travaille déjà, il ne me reste plus que quelques détails d'intendance à fixer.

Ses sœurs seront ravies, Yûki sera ravie, Sôjirô sera… hum ! Il se le demande bien, et quant à lui, oh ! Que d'amusements en perspective ! Akira rit en

silence tandis que Sôjirô drague la remplaçante de Marié au téléphone, et que Rui le fixe sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive de son regard si particulier…


	4. Chapter 4

**Mircidis, yakuzas et fanfreluches !**

- N'oubliez donc pas de réviser les chapitres cinq à huit pour l'examen de la rentrée et…

Yûki n'écoute déjà plus les instructions de son professeur de mathématiques et se contente de les inscrire sur son agenda. Heureusement qu'elle a bien

intégré les dernières leçons, elle pourra donc passer la semaine de vacances à faire autre chose que revoir ses cours. _Comme si elle avait autre chose à _

_faire !_ La jeune fille se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Hum… Elle n'est pas supposée travailler à la pâtisserie durant cette semaine de congés, peut-être

pourrait-elle demander à la Patronne de faire des extras ? Elle n'a rien de prévu, pas de sorties avec son petit ami, elle n'en a pas. Quelle pitié ! Alors que

ses camarades commencent à quitter la salle de classe, la tête de la jeune fille vient cogner son bureau.

- Eh ! Yûki ! Tu es à ce point désespérée de devoir quitter ton lycée pendant une longue semaine ?

Yûki relève un instant la tête pour faire face au sourire de son amie Mariko.

- Oui, on peut dire ça. Au moins, lorsque je suis en cours, je suis tout le temps occupée. Du coup je n'ai pas le temps de pleurer sur ma vie sentimentale pathétique.

- Oh ! Oui, je comprends. Cela va être difficile d'avoir du temps pour toi uniquement, de te reposer ou encore de t'amuser avec la fidèle et dévouée amie que je suis ?

- Hum ! Et Kondo alors ?

- Kondo ? Pourquoi me parles-tu de lui ? Vraiment, je ne comprends pas…

- Ma-ri-ko. Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu es complètement amoureuse de lui et que ça se voit comme le Mont Fuji par temps clair !

- Par temps clair ? Non, tu exagères j'en suis sûre…

Yûki a un petit reniflement amusé.

- Nous en avons discuté toutes les deux. Sérieusement, Mariko. Profite de cette semaine pour l'inviter à sortir. Dépêche-toi avant qu'une autre fille plus courageuse ait cette idée.

- Comment ? Qui ça ? Quelle mijaurée oserait faire ça ?

- Une fille séduite par la gentillesse et le charme de Kondo ?

Mariko s'assied à côté de Yûki et se met à se ronger les ongles de la main droite.

- Tu crois ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai une rivale ?

- Rivale ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Après tout tu ne t'es toujours pas déclarée à lui.

- Mais c'est affreux ce que tu me dis ! Le pire c'est que tu as complètement raison. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

- C'est à moi que tu poses cette question ? Honnêtement Mariko, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas un exemple à suivre. Mais ! Si tu veux juste un avis, je te proposerais de l'appeler et lui demander son aide pour les révisions en mathématiques. En guise de remerciement, tu l'inviterais par exemple au parc d'attractions ou à boire un verre ?

Mariko rougit et Yûki sourit devant le conflit intérieur qui clairement la divise. Justement, encore en train de discuter avec un de leurs amis, Kondo est à portée de voix. Brusquement, Yûki se lève et se dirige vers lui.

- Euh ! Excuse-moi Kondo, je peux te demander un service ?

- Yûki ? Oui, bien sûr. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- A vrai dire ce ne serait pas pour moi mais Mariko. Elle n'a pas très bien saisi le dernier sujet de math, et moi je travaille la semaine prochaine, je ne serais donc pas disponible. Tu es bon dans cette matière alors peut-être est-ce que tu pourrais l'aider à réviser ? Enfin, si tu es libre bien sûr. Mariko ne voudrait surtout pas te déranger…

- Me déranger ? Pas du tout.

Kondo se tourne alors vers Mariko toute raide et rougissante sur sa chaise.

- Mariko, je compte me rendre à la bibliothèque lundi, on peut s'y donner rendez-vous si tu le veux ? Tiens, on devrait échanger nos numéros de téléphone, ce serait plus simple.

Mariko hoche la tête et pendant qu'elle et Kondo dégainent leur mobile, Yûki enfourne ses affaires dans sa besace et quitte la salle de classe, le visage

fendu d'un large sourire et lance à la cantonade un « bonnes vacances ! » auquel Kondo répond gaiement tandis que Mariko la fixe le regard

complètement halluciné.

Yûki rit toute seule en songeant que sous peu, son téléphone sonnera avec de l'autre côté, une Mariko presque hystérique. Elle imagine déjà les

questions que son amie lui posera : « comment vais-je me coiffer ? Et me maquiller ? » Et pour terminer le célèbre : « je n'ai rien à me mettre ! » Ah ! Enfin.

Elle est étonnée du culot dont elle a fait montre mais en est positivement ravie. Depuis le temps que Mariko regarde Kondo avec les yeux pleins de cœurs

! Yûki se fait l'effet de la bonne fée venant de changer la vie de Cendrillon. Ce serait bien si la même chose lui arrivait. Ou si elle arrivait à prendre les

choses en main avec Nishikado par exemple… Quand bien même. Nishikado ne la regarde pas comme Kondo regarde son amie. Mariko ne veut pas la

croire, mais cela aussi se voit très facilement qu'elle l'intéresse. Ne serait-ce que la rapidité avec laquelle il a échangé son numéro de téléphone avec elle.

Nishikado ne peut pas la regarder, il ne la voit même pas. Alors espérer un rendez-vous avec lui c'est carrément hors-propos ! Et si par gentillesse ou pure

pitié, il acceptait de sortir avec elle, que lui dirait-elle ? Ils n'ont absolument rien en commun. Quoi que puisse en dire Mimasaka. Qui lui aussi s'est montré

gentil à son égard probablement parce qu'il est bien élevé. Yûki soupire puis se reprend. Bon ! Il est vrai qu'elle n'a pas de petit ami, mais ! Sa vie ne

s'arrête pas à cela n'est-ce pas ? Mariko n'a pas tort. Pourquoi ne mettrait-elle pas à profit la semaine pour éventuellement refaire sa garde-robe et se

faire couper les cheveux ? Elle y pense depuis un certain temps déjà. Depuis que Nakatsuka s'est joué d'elle en fait. Oui… Une nouvelle coupe lui fera le

plus grand bien. Il est certain qu'elle n'a pas les cheveux longs et que cela la chagrine de devoir les couper plus courts encore – d'après les revues de

mode, les hommes préfèrent les femmes aux cheveux longs – mais… Ce sera comme un printemps dans sa vie. Une renaissance. Peut-être après cela

sera-t-elle plus à même de réfléchir à sa condition sentimentale ? Et peut-être sera-t-elle enfin capable de cerner les hommes et leurs motivations ?

* * *

><p>Le soleil, doux, réchauffe son visage et ses mains, le cœur léger Yûki se dirige en chantonnant en direction du salon de coiffure où elle a pris rendez-vous.<p>

Le week-end s'est si vite terminé ! Entre le grand rangement de ses affaires, et le temps passé avec sa sœur à découper les silhouettes et les vêtements

de papier glacé qui lui iraient le mieux, elle n'a pas vu la journée de dimanche passer. Aujourd'hui est le début d'une nouvelle semaine, d'un nouveau

cycle. D'une toute nouvelle Yûki ! Cette pensée la revigore et fait se gonfler son cœur. Elle va montrer à Tsukushi, qu'elle n'est complètement écervelée.

Oui, la jeune fille ne se fait pas d'illusion à ce sujet. Elle sait bien que si son amie se montre si protectrice avec elle c'est pour la simple raison qu'elle la

voit, malgré son âge, comme la petite fille de dix ans qui pleure en silence parce que les garçons sont méchants avec elle. Oui, elle pleurait. Elle n'était pas

comme Tsukushi, capable d'assommer leurs petits camarades à coups de pieds et de poings vengeurs. Elle, elle patientait. Elle résistait et encaissait en

pliant, sans broncher. Jusqu'au moment de doucement rompre. Sans un bruit. Elle n'a pas changé depuis l'enfance. Jamais elle ne se plaint et répond aux

attaques. Même lorsqu'elle est malmenée et blessée. A chaque fois, quelqu'un est venu à son secours. Tsukushi jusqu'à ce jour, et Nishikado plus

récemment. Yûki se remémore parfaitement cet instant où le cœur battant à tout rompre, aux côtés du jeune homme, elle a fait face à l'adversité. Pour la

toute première fois. Elle s'est surprise à faire front et à ne pas renoncer à ce qui était important pour elle. Sa dignité. Et tout cela parce que Nishikado se

tenait près d'elle. Son héros, son prince en armure. Elle chérit ce souvenir plus que tout. Et quelque part, elle remercie Nakatsuka du mal qu'il lui a fait car

c'est grâce à lui qu'elle a pu voir Nishikado sous cette lumière éblouissante. Une lumière si forte et éclatante. Une lumière qui ne lui est pas destinée

malheureusement.

Toute à ses pensées, Yûki n'a pas remarqué l'homme en costume noir devant elle et lui rentre dedans, tête la première. Elle redresse la tête pour lui

présenter ses excuses mais une fois son regard parvenu à hauteur du visage de l'homme, elle se fige. Il est grand. Très grand et costaud. Il porte des

lunettes aux verres sombres et ses cheveux sont soigneusement gominés et plaqués en arrière.

- Euh ! Veuillez m'excuser, monsieur.

Lentement, la jeune fille contourne l'homme afin de le dépasser, mais un second individu aussi grand, effrayant et gominé que le précédent l'en empêche.

Yûki fronce les sourcils et recule d'un pas. Mais quel est leur problème ?

- Mademoiselle Matsuoka.

La voix est froide avec des intonations métalliques. Yûki a la sensation d'une pierre très lourde tombant dans son estomac. Comment se fait-il qu'il

connaisse son nom ? Elle en est certaine, c'est la première fois qu'elle le rencontre. Grand Dieu ! Il ne s'agit tout de même pas de yakuzas ? Elle n'a pas

de telles fréquentations ! Prise de frayeur, la jeune fille tremble sur ses jambes, elle se demande si elle a une chance de leur échapper en courant ? Elle

ne veut pas mourir déjà, elle est trop jeune ! Elle n'a même pas échangé encore de baiser avec un petit ami digne de ce nom ! Yûki regarde autour d'elle,

à la recherche… de qui donc ? Nishikado ? Il ne faut pas rêver. Il ne sera pas toujours là pour la sauver. Et puis même lui, que pourrait-il faire face à ces

deux armoires à glace ? Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle mûrisse.

- Mademoiselle Matsuoka, veuillez-nous suivre par ici, je vous en prie.

- Mais… Qui êtes-vous ? Comment me connaissez-vous ? Et que me voulez-vous ?

- Notre maître apportera les réponses à vos questions en temps choisi.

Et de là, les deux hommes se placent autour d'elle, de manière à la tenir en cisaille, l'empêchant de s'enfuir et la coincent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se

retrouve acculée à côté d'une voiture de luxe, brillante. Une Mircidis ! Profitant de sa surprise, l'un des hommes ouvre la portière et la pousse sur les

sièges arrières. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à Dômiôji pour assener un carton rouge, la voiture a démarré et Yûki est pétrifiée. C'est un rêve. Ce doit

être un rêve. Autrement, elle n'aurait pas été accostée par des géants et ne se retrouverait pas assise dans une voiture de luxe. Malgré l'incongruité de

sa situation, la jeune fille ne peut s'empêcher d'apprécier l'odeur de cuir, le confort du dossier. N'importe quoi ! Elle est vraiment trop indulgente. Que

dirait Tsukushi si jamais elle pouvait la voir en cet instant ? La jeune fille évoque l'image d'une Tsukushi hargneuse tapant du pied et échappant de la

fumée par ses oreilles. Son amie serait sûrement à l'heure qu'il est en train _d'agresser_ les deux inconnus. Tout à fait son contraire. Yûki reste sagement à

sa place. De toute façon, que pourrait-elle faire ? Elle est peut être trop patiente, mais elle est certainement réaliste Les portières sont verrouillées (elle

l'a vérifié le plus discrètement possible) et elle n'a clairement aucune chance dans un combat en corps à corps alors… Autant prendre son mal en patience.

Stressée tout de même, Yûki garde le dos bien droit et les paumes de ses mains ouvertes sur ses genoux. Elle réfléchit. Elle en est certaine. Il n'y a pas

de yakuzas dans son entourage !

* * *

><p>Quand la voiture s'arrête doucement, les pneus crissant sur des gravillons, la jeune fille redresse brusquement la tête. Le trajet a duré peut-être une<p>

demi-heure, et durant ce laps de temps, les deux yakuzas sont restés silencieux, ne lui permettant pas de glaner des informations sur l'identité de la

personne derrière son… enlèvement. Yûki ne voit pas comment présenter autrement les derniers événements. L'un lui tient à présent la portière, l'invitant

à descendre du véhicule, de manière assez courtoise doit-elle dire. Il lui fait signe ensuite de le suivre, et ils se retrouvent à cheminer, elle entre les deux

hommes, en direction d'une superbe villa qui lui arrache une exclamation d'admiration. Elle s'attendait plutôt à une imposante demeure traditionnelle

devant laquelle se tiendraient des hommes en faction. Mais non, il s'agit d'une grande demeure à l'occidentale, entourée d'arbres. On ne croirait pas du

tout le repaire d'hommes de l'ombre. Et curieusement, à tort peut-être, Yûki se détend.

L'intérieur de la maison est impressionnant, et l'idée des yakuzas s'éloigne d'elle. Presque à l'aise, la jeune fille observe soigneusement autour d'elle et

note la profusion de fleurs dans les couloirs empruntés, les grands vases délicats à presque chaque recoin. Enfin, ses deux gardiens s'immobilisent devant

une large porte double, dont ils poussent chacun un battant lui ouvrant le passage. Yûki s'engage lentement dans la pièce ainsi qu'elle y est invitée. Une

pièce immense remplie de fleurs. Partout des vases. Et du rose. Beaucoup de rose. _Trop de rose !_ Des voilages aux luminaires, en passant par le mobilier,

absolument tout est dans un dégradé de rose.

- Un déferlement de rose…

Yûki fait un tour sur elle-même et se faisant tombe nez à nez avec deux paires d'immenses yeux marron. Assises sur une méridienne, deux fillettes

habillées de la même manière, la regardant fixement. Ou plutôt, elles l'observent. La dissèquent.

- Hum ! Elle n'est pas très grande…

- Sa coupe de cheveux n'est vraiment pas terrible.

- Ses vêtements manquent de raffinement.

- Elle n'est même pas maquillée !

- Nous allons avoir beaucoup de travail…

Yûki est sidérée. Elle ne bouge même pas lorsque les petites filles se lèvent pour la rejoindre, l'examinent sous toutes les coutures lui faisant au choix

lever un bras ou redresser le menton. Elles lui donnent l'impression d'être un mannequin en bois manipulé par quelque couturier.

- Mais enfin ! Pouvez-vous me dire qui vous êtes ? Et ce que je fais ici ?

Les petites filles ne l'écoutent même pas et poursuivent leur examen minutieux de sa personne, échangeant sur son manque criant de féminité. Toutes

leurs réflexions font mouche et Yûki rougit. Pas de colère, non. Mais parce qu'elles ont raison. Elle n'est pas une jeune femme distinguée et raffinée, elle

n'est pas franchement féminine et délicate. Elle n'est pas une créature de rêve sur lequel passage les hommes se retournent. Pour autant…

- Pourriez-vous cesser de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? C'est vraiment très désagréable.

Les deux inquisitrices relèvent la tête et leurs grands yeux s'écarquillent de surprise.

- Eh ! Tu entends ça, Emu ?

- Oui, elle a une voix bien plus intéressante et affirmée lorsqu'elle est agacée.

- Agacée ? Pourquoi serait-elle agacée ? Après tout si elle est là..

- Je le sais, et toi aussi. Pas elle. Ça peut-être un challenge intéressant, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je suis d'accord. Bon, je trouve tout le reste assez bizarre mais…

- Maintenant nous avons notre poupée grandeur nature !

- Notre _princesse_, tu veux dire ?

- Ah oui ! C'est vrai.

- Je pense qu'il est temps de faire les présentations. Je suis Memu et voici ma jumelle Emu.

Des jumelles ? Maintenant qu'elles le soulignent… Yûki regarde avec plus d'attention et se rend compte effectivement de la ressemblance frappante. Le

même regard, de longs cils, et une longue chevelure, châtain et ondulée. De vraies poupées de porcelaine. Comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, elles sont

vêtues de la même manière, de robe de princesse - rose bien évidemment - sur de petits souliers blancs et vernis. Elles sont absolument ravissantes. En

dehors de leurs réflexions désagréables, Yûki doit d'avouer qu'elle les trouve terriblement jolies. Même si leur tenue est plutôt inhabituelle.

- Donc, si Memu et moi t'avons fait venir jusqu'à nous, c'est sur ordre de marraine la bonne fée.

- Marraine… la bonne fée ?

- C'est bien cela. Marraine la bonne fée a entendu tes prières et a décidé de t'exaucer.

La mâchoire de Yûki lui en tombe. C'est sûr, elle doit être en train de rêver ! Des yakuzas qui lui offrent une promenade en Mircidis et à présent ces

jumelles qui lui parlent de Marraine la bonne fée ?

- Ecoutez… Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre la signification de tout cela mais je pense qu'il y a erreur sur la personne.

- Tu es bien Matsuoka Yûki ?

- Oui…

- Alors il n'y a pas la moindre erreur possible. Emu et moi-mêmes sommes les assistantes de Marraine la bonne fée et en une semaine nous allons faire de toi, une parfaite princesse, irrésistible, à laquelle aucun prince charmant ne pourra rien refuser !

Et tandis que Yûki cherche des yeux une échappatoire à cette histoire de fous, complètement absurde – _démente !_ – elle tombe sur les deux hommes

toujours postés devant la porte et qui ne bougent pas d'un pouce. Mais dans quel guêpier a-t-elle pu se fourrer ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Tea time ou dans l'antre aux renards**

Pétrifiée, Yûki n'ose pas bouger d'un iota. Autour d'elle, les jumelles Emu et Memu, assistantes auto-proclamées de Marraine la bonne fée, sont absorbées dans la prise de mesures. Ses mensurations plus précisément. D'une main extraordinairement experte et inattendue pour leur âge, les deux petites filles usent du ruban à mètre et discutent tour de taille et de hanches dans un babillement joyeux et enfantin.

Mais réellement, qui sont-elles ? Cela doit bien faire une heure qu'elles se sont présentées et elle l'ignore encore. Ce qui lui arrive et tout bonnement incroyable. Tsukushi ne la croira jamais ! En parlant de cela, elle va finir par manquer son rendez-vous au salon de coiffure, et puis ensuite elle devait retrouver sa sœur pour faire les magasins et… Et elle ne peut pas rester là, elle a des projets, une vie, des personnes qui vont s'inquiéter de son absence !

- Excusez-moi Emu, Memu… Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas rester ici. J'ai des rendez-vous cet après-midi et…

- Oui, tout a été réglé déjà.

Memu balaie d'une main légère ses objections. Les yeux de Yûki s'agrandissent.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Ton rendez-vous chez le coiffeur puis celui avec ta sœur aînée ? Je te l'ai dis, tout est réglé.

- Mais comment le savez-vous ?

- Nous te l'avons dit. Nous sommes les assistantes de Marraine la bonne fée et nous savons tout. Absolument tout ce qu'i savoir sur toi.

- Memu a raison. Nous savons que tu étudies au lycée T., que tu travailles à mi-temps à la pâtisserie « Au bon goût » et que ta meilleure amie Suzuki est amoureuse depuis l'année dernière de Kondo. Pour ta part, tu es sortie récemment avec un certain Nakatsuka…

- Oui, un certain Nakatsuka qui n'a rien d'un prince charmant.

- Voyons, Yûki ! L'ignores-tu ? Une princesse ne peut être que dans les bras d'un prince.

Yûki reste sans voix. En l'espace de trente secondes, sa vie modeste et sans ambitions a été passée au crible jusque dans ses détails les plus intimes.

- Ecoutez, je ne veux pas d'ennuis avec vous. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi…

- ça, c'est impossible ! A son tour, Emu agite dans l'air une petite main aux doigts joliment formés.

- Si tu es ici, avec nous, ce n'est pas un hasard.

- Toute princesse a besoin de son prince mais toi tu n'es pas encore une princesse.

- Oh ! Ça non. Nous avons beaucoup de travail avant d'en arriver là.

- Maintenant que nous avons pris tes mensurations, nous allons pouvoir t'offrir une vraie garde-robe. Une garde-robe digne de ce nom !

- Tout à fait ! Mais avant cela, il faut absolument s'occuper de ta coupe de cheveux, il y a urgence !

- Mais je devais y aller, j'avais un rendez-vous…

- Non, non, non ! Il nous faut un vrai coiffeur.

- Emu a raison. A partir de maintenant, nous prenons les choses en main alors laisse-nous faire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta famille. Elle sait déjà qu'elle ne te verra pas avant dimanche prochain.

Dimanche prochain ? Mais cela signifie…

- Attendez ! Vous ne comptez tout de même pas me garder ici la semaine entière ?

- Bien sûr que si. Nous n'aurons pas trop d'une semaine pour accomplir notre mission. Vêtements, coiffure, maquillage, conversation et maintien… Nous allons t'apprendre tout cela.

- J'ai besoin de m'asseoir…

Comme un automate, Yûki s'assied sur la méridienne et ses yeux papillonnent.

- Ce n'est pas une farce de mauvais goût ?

- Pas le moins du monde.

- Je ne suis pas non plus en train de rêver ?

- Evidemment non.

- Vous appartenez à une puissante famille de yakuzas alors ?

Emu et Memu s'observent avant d'éclater de rire et de venir s'asseoir chacune à l'un de ses côtés.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non. Des yakuzas ? Mais quelle drôle d'idée ? Il faut juste te faire à l'idée que nous n'avons fait que te dire la vérité. Marraine la bonne fée a décidé d'exaucer ta prière.

Yûki regarde les jumelles qui paraissent tout à fait sérieuses. Si elle ne rêve pas, alors elle a franchi la barrière mythique de la quatrième dimension ! En sept jours, voilà le pari fou d'Emu et Memu, assistantes de Marraine la bonne fée, elles vont faire d'elle une princesse. Chaque jour, une nouvelle leçon lui sera enseignée. Comment se maquiller, se vêtir, se mettre en valeur ? Au bout de cette semaine, les arcanes de la féminité devront n'avoir aucun secret pour elle !

- Cela ne sera pas facile, et bien sûr nous te mettrons à l'épreuve.

Yûki penche la tête. Une mise à l'épreuve ?

- Tout à fait ! Passée la semaine, Marraine la bonne fée t'interrogera en personne sur l'étendue de tes connaissances. C'est un grand honneur que celui-ci.

- Mais les modalités de cet examen te seront exposées ultérieurement. Pour l'instant, tout ce que tu as à faire est de te concentrer sur la tâche au devant de toi.

- D'accord.

Yûki est sérieuse. Elle renonce à comprendre, et ne tient plus à poser de questions auxquelles elle n'obtiendrait de toute façon, pas les réponses attendues. Alors autant suivre les maîtresses de cérémonie. Ce qui lui arrive est _magique_, pourquoi n'en profiterait-elle pas ? Car Emu et Memu ont été très claires à ce sujet, il n'est pas question qu'elle se défile. Et elles ont des arguments frappants pour la garder auprès d'elles, ne serait-ce que les deux hommes qui l'ont menée jusqu'à elles. Ces deux-là ont pour mission de veiller à ce qu'elle ne leur fasse pas faux bond.

Et puis… Leur proposition est alléchante. Un relooking ! Sans compter qu'à la fin de la semaine elle sera mise en présence de Marraine la bonne fée, et qu'elle connaîtra à ce moment, le fin mot de cette histoire.

- Emu, Memu, Marraine la bonne fée vous ressemble-t-elle ?

Les fillettes échangent un regard pensif, leur bouche se plie dans une petite moue adorable.

- Hum ! Peut-être. Elle est plus grande que toi, mince. Sa taille est fine et elle a une belle chevelure. Oui, Marraine la bonne fée est très belle, tu as beaucoup à apprendre d'elle.

- L'imagination de Yûki s'emballe, elle se met à imaginer une version simplement plus âgée des jumelles. Une merveille…

- Mais avant de la rencontrer, tu as du pain sur la planche. Tu avais rendez-vous chez le coiffeur aujourd'hui, quelle coupe de cheveux envisageais-tu ?

- Eh bien ! Je voulais les couper plus court.

- Une coupe à la garçonne ? Aucune princesse n'a les cheveux aussi courts, voyons !

- Peut-être bien. Mais j'ai besoin d'en passer par-là.

- Bien. As-tu réfléchi à ce qui t'irait le mieux ?

- Non, pas vraiment…

- C'est un tort. _Toutes_ les coupes de cheveux ne vont pas à _tout le monde_.

- Il te faut prendre en compte la forme de ton visage pour commencer…

- La texture de tes cheveux…

- La carnation de ta peau si tu envisages une coloration.

- Eh oui ! Aller chez le coiffeur ne devrait pas être une décision prise à la légère. C'est la première erreur des débutantes.

Yûki reste coite une fois encore. On ne dirait vraiment pas des enfants. Emu et Memu dégagent une telle assurance ! Existe-t-il seulement quelque part dans le monde d'autres créatures du même acabit ?

- Mais assez bavarder, nous sommes attendues.

- Attendues ? Mais où ça ?

- Chez le coiffeur pardi ! De quoi parlons-nous depuis tout à l'heure ?

Bien sûr ! Comment n'y a-t-elle songé plus tôt ? Yûki emboîte le pas aux jumelles en dehors de la pièce. Les deux costauds sont toujours là et leur regard est braqué sur elle. La jeune fille se raidit et se hâte à la suite d'Emu et Memu. Leur compagnie est pour le moins, inhabituelle, mais préférable tout de même à celle de leurs gardes du corps !

Emu et Memu sautillent dans les couloirs et c'est la première fois que Yûki leur voit un comportement enfantin. Cela la fait sourire. Elles sont donc bien des enfants malgré leur langage soutenu et leurs manières un peu snob. Cela la rassure. Parvenues devant une nouvelle pièce, les jumelles poussent la porte-double et lui font pénétrer un vaste espace, littéralement un salon de beauté. Il y a là, plusieurs fauteuils de coiffeur installés face au mur sur lequel de grands miroirs de forme ovale sont fixés. Autour de chaque miroir, des ampoules brillent. On se croirait vraiment dans un salon professionnel ! Elle ne retient pas son cri de ravissement.

- C'est magnifique !

Emu et Memu s'éclaircissent la gorge et, s'arrêtant près d'un fauteuil en particulier, lui présentent l'homme dont elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence. Ce visage… Il lui semble l'avoir déjà vu quelque part…

- Yûki, voici Setsuna. Il va s'occuper de toi aujourd'hui. A plus tard !

La jeune fille se sent la gorge sèche. Setsuna ? Comme dans Nohara Setsuna ? Le grand coiffeur ? Celui qui s'est occupé des têtes de presque toutes les idoles que l'on voit à la télévision ?

- Bonjour Yûki. Emu et Memu m'on dit que vous aviez besoin d'une nouvelle coupe. Installez-vous, je vous prie…

Il lui sourit, elle acquiesce en hochant la tête. Nohara Setsuna. _Nohara Setsuna_ ! Elle doit se retenir de crier.

- Bien. Pour commencer, vos cheveux ont une belle épaisseur et semblent en bonne santé. Vous en prenez soin, c'est très bien. Souhaitez-vous recourir à des extensions ou alors les couper ?

Un bref instant, Yûki s'imagine avec les cheveux longs. Comme toutes les princesses de contes de fée, ainsi que le lui ont rappelé Emu et Memu. Quel effet cela ferait-il ? Serait-elle plus féminine ainsi ? Plus désirable ? Et le visage de Nakatsuka lui revient en mémoire. Elle s'est fait une promesse.

- Non, je souhaite les couper. Le plus court possible s'il vous plaît.

- Hum… Pourquoi pas. Vous avez le visage légèrement rond, je pense que cela peut vous aller à condition de rester le plus naturel possible. Vous êtes jeune et cela se lit vos traits. Nous éviterons les colorations trop prononcées afin de ne pas dénaturer votre personnalité. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- C'est la première fois que je décide de me couper les cheveux de cette manière, je préfère, de loin, vous laisser faire.

- Tout est réglé donc… Quel parfum préféreriez-vous ? Lotus ? Rose ?

Prise au dépourvu par la question de Setsuna, Yûki fronce les sourcils. A quoi cela pourrait-il lui servir ?

- Eh bien ! Rose ?

- Parfait ! Maintenant, détendez-vous, je m'occupe de tout le reste.

Setsuna lui sourit dans le miroir, la jeune fille déglutit. Oh ! Elle ne veut pas voir ce qui va se passer, et décide de fermer les yeux. Doucement, elle sent les mains du jeune homme glisser dans ses cheveux, sur son crâne. Elle se détend instantanément et laisse échapper un soupir de plaisir. Que c'est agréable ! Les doigts palpent, massent, pressent toujours avec délicatesse et infiniment d'expertise une odeur de rose lui vient aux narines. Ah ! Elle comprend à présent.

Elle perd toute notion du temps, bercée par les caresses de Setsuna, complètement prise dans le formidable massage du cuir chevelu, parfumé à la fleur, qu'il lui prodigue, par les sensations que cela lui procure. Elle ne savait pas que ce pouvait être aussi merveilleux d'aller chez le coiffeur ! Aussi… sensuel ? Yûki se sent rougir et ses mains pressent plus fort les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

- Ah ? Y a-t-il un problème Yûki ? Je vous sens tendue tout à coup.

- Non, non ! Ce n'est rien, excusez-moi. Tout va très bien au contraire. Je me demande juste à quoi je ressemblerais lorsque vous en aurez terminé…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis persuadé que vous serez absolument ravissante.

Yûki garde ses yeux fermés et se contente d'opiner du chef. Elle ne peut pas lui dire la vérité ! Que penserait-il d'elle si elle lui disait que c'est la première fois qu'un homme lui masse la tête et que c'est une expérience hautement troublante pour elle ? Elle n'a jamais été coiffée que par des femmes, et aucun de leurs gestes ne lui a paru aussi… troublant. Ah ! Il faut vraiment qu'elle se trouve un petit ami, elle ne peut pas en être à frissonner sous le moindre contact avec un membre du sexe opposé, encore moins un coiffeur ! Son cas est vraiment désespéré, Emu et Memu ignorent dans quelle galère elles se sont embarquées avec elle…

Yûki finit tout de même par se détendre complètement à nouveau, ne bronche pas alors que Setsuna en est à lui couper les cheveux, ni pendant les différents soins qui suivent la coupe. Elle profite allègrement de ce qui lui est offert, reconnaissante.

- Pour ce qui est de la couleur, je vais vous faire des mèches chocolat, elles illumineront votre regard, vous verrez.

_Tout ce que vous voulez_, a-t-elle envie de lui répondre, mais elle s'abstient. Elle n'a pas envie qu'il interprète ces propos de travers !

- D'accord, j'ai hâte de voir le résultat…

Une heure plus tard environ, Yûki ouvre les yeux et confronte son reflet.

- ça alors !

Setsuna n'a pas failli. Ses cheveux sont courts. Ultra courts. Avec une raie sur le côté. Comme Twiggy le mannequin anglais, durant sa jeunesse. Ils brillent, et les mèches chocolat sont clairement visibles. Elle ose à peine les toucher ! Maintenant débarrassée de cette espèce de frange qui n'en était pas une et derrière laquelle elle avait pris l'habitude de se cacher, son visage lui semble bien mieux mis en valeur. Ses yeux ressortent, la ligne de sa mâchoire également. Pour la première fois, elle se trouve jolie. Vraiment ! Elle se tourne vers Setsuna et lui adresse un sourire éblouissant.

- Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi joli après être allée chez le coiffeur.

- Parfait, mission accomplie dans ce cas. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu vous venir en aide de la sorte. Et je dois dire que cette coupe vous va à ravir, mieux encore que ce à quoi je m'attendais. L'on voit davantage à quel point vous êtes charmante. Et pour terminer, c'est une coupe facile à vivre et entretenir.

Yûki rougit et bafouille quelques remerciements. Elle n'a pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'Emu et Memu de retour, l'ont déjà fait se lever et la tienne chacune par un bras.

- Merci Setsuna ! Comme d'habitude, tu as fait des merveilles.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi. N'oubliez pas votre rendez-vous le mois prochain.

- Bien sûr. A bientôt Setsuna !

Les jumelles lui font quitter le salon de beauté et la ramènent à leur quartier général.

- Nohara Setsuna est votre coiffeur personnel ?

- Hum ? Ah ! Oui. Depuis toujours. Il est la seule personne autorisée à nous toucher les cheveux.

Waouh ! Qui peut se vanter d'une telle chose ? Ah ! Elle oubliait. Les assistantes de Marraine la bonne fée !

- Mais je n'en reviens pas. Je connais des filles qui donneraient tout ce qu'elles ont pour se faire coiffer par lui ! Il est tout de même réputé être le meilleur coiffeur du pays…

- C'est normal. Les princesses méritent ce qu'il se fait de mieux.

Aucune arrogance dans leur voix, ni leurs propos. Emu et Memu sont sérieuses. Elles doivent effectivement avoir l'habitude du luxe et leur échelle de valeur est donc bien éloignée de la sienne. Et elle, Matsuoka Yûki a eu le privilège d'une expérience hors de la portée du commun des mortels. Elle l'apprécie à sa juste valeur.

- Je ne vous ai pas encore remerciées. Emu, Memu, je tiens à vous remercier du fond du cœur pour le cadeau que vous m'avez fait alors que je n'ai absolument rien fait pour mériter ça.

Les jumelles la regardent un instant, comme prises de court. Elles paraissent ne pas savoir de quelle manière réagir à cette effusion de remerciements.

- Hum ! Mais c'est normal. Pour aujourd'hui, ce sera tout. Ta première leçon débutera demain et sera consacrée à l'art de se vêtir. Donc, voici tes devoirs pour demain : tu dois réfléchir à ta silhouette et à ce qui t'irait le mieux, en terme de forme, couleurs et imprimés.

- Euh ! Oui, d'accord.

- Mais maintenant, c'est l'heure du goûter. Yûki, joue avec nous !

- Ah ?

Au même instant, les portes s'ouvrent et une femme d'environ soixante ans elle dirait, fait son apparition précédée d'un chariot argenté sur lequel trône un service à thé, un pichet ainsi qu'un plateau recouvert d'une cloche.

- Atsuko !

Emu et Memu se précipitent vers la nouvelle arrivée, laquelle leur adresse un sourire chaleureux et indulgent. Elles l'entourent de leurs bras et frottent leur visage contre son tablier empesé, impeccablement blanc. Atsuko rit doucement et caresse affectueusement leur tête.

- Que nous as-tu préparé de bon aujourd'hui ?

- Un bon tiramisu et de bons cookies avec de grosses pépites de chocolat.

- Hum ! Nous allons nous régaler !

- Installez-vous, je m'occupe de vous servir.

- Tu viens, Yûki ? Tu vas voir, personne ne fait le tiramisu et les cookies comme Atsuko. Ce sont les meilleurs au monde.

La jeune fille obtempère et s'assied face aux jumelles autour d'une table ronde recouverte d'une nappe… rose bien sûre. Devant les mines réjouies et gourmandes d'Emu et Memu, elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Elles ressemblent à cet instant, trait pour trait, aux enfants qui viennent à la pâtisserie où elle travaille, accompagnant en général leur mère. Ils ont le même regard, la bouche entrouverte et la bouche déjà salivante du plaisir que leur procureront les douceurs qui leur seront achetées.

Atsuko place devant elles trois, le matériel nécessaire au goûter et soulève dans un geste théâtral adressé aux jumelles, la cloche qui les tient encore séparées de leur paradis sucré. A l'arôme subtil qui se dégage du plateau, l'eau lui vient à la bouche Yûki déglutit. Enfin, toutes trois peuvent déguster, et elles poussent en même temps, un profond soupir de plaisir. Emu et Memu éclatent de rire, elle en fait autant. Rassemblées autour de cette table, à savourer des cookies extraordinaires, accompagnés de lait frais drôlement servi dans un service à thé, Yûki apprécie le moment et en vient à la conclusion que les jumelles sont bien des êtres humains. A-t-on déjà vu des renards manger des cookies ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Se méfier de l'eau qui dort**

- Terre en vue !

Les cris de Tsukasa accoudé à la balustrade, le front ceint d'un bandana attirent l'attention de ses amis. Rui lève le nez de son livre, Akira et Sôjirô occupés à siroter des cocktails se tapent dans la main.

- Il était temps ! Vous savez que vous êtes mes amis, mes frères mais honnêtement il n'est pas bon pour mon régime de rester trop longtemps sans femmes.

- A qui le dis-tu Sôjirô ? Et tout ça parce que cet incurable rabat-joie de Tsukasa a refusé toute compagnie féminine à bord. J'avais pourtant quelques noms de filles prêtes à tout pour…

- Hors de question ! Tout le monde sait qu'une femme à bord porte malchance à un équipage.

- Ah ! Et Tsukushi ? Tu va peut-être me dire qu'elle est l'exception qui confirme la règle ?

Tsukasa se rengorge et un sourire extraordinairement innocent et heureux – la marque de fabrique de l'héritier Dômyôji depuis sa rencontre avec l'irréductible Makino Tsukushi – vient transfigurer ses traits habituellement durs.

- Tsukushi ? Evidemment. Comment peux-tu seulement oser prétendre la comparer aux idiotes que tu fréquentes Sôjirô ? Ma Tsukushi est unique.

- ça c'est sûr ! Je ne connais pas deux vierges bûcheuses.

Et alors que son ami prononce ces quelques paroles, l'image de Yûki vient à Akira. Oui ! Il avait presque oublié déjà. Mais le jeune homme décide de ne pas contredire Sôjirô. Il ne voudrait pas gâcher son petit effet de surprise. Une fois le bateau amarré et pris en charge par des employés de la famille Dômyôji, le F4 gagne tranquillement son quartier général pour la semaine, une demeure luxueuse, imposante, à la limite de l'indécence.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que nous venons ici mais c'est plus fort que moi… Tes parents aiment vraiment faire les choses en grand, Tsukasa !

- Rien n'est trop beau pour les Dômyôji !

Laissant Tsukasa à ses rodomontades habituelles, Akira et Sôjirô chaussent leurs lunettes de soleil et le sourire aux lèvres, observent le cadre idyllique de leurs prochaines amours. Une plage privée, aucun vis-à-vis. Absolument parfait ! Aucune femme ne pourra résister à la propositions d'étreintes enflammées sur le sable puis dans la piscine à remous et encore sur le lit à baldaquin et…

- Oh ! Akira. Je te préviens. Pas question de me ramener de ces greluches inintéressantes et qui passeraient leur temps à nous regarder en poussant des cris stupides de _fangirl_ !

- Tsukasa… Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ?

Le sourcil gauche de Tsukasa accentue sa courbe.

- Parce que je connais ce sourire.

- Allons ! Allons ! A t'écouter, je suis le plus intenable de la bande. C'est à Sôjirô plutôt que tu devrais adresser tes recommandations.

Sôjirô rit de bon cœur avant de venir s'appuyer sur l'épaule de son compagnon de chasse.

- Tu plaisantes ? De nous deux tu es certainement le pire. Combien de mariages brisés à ton effectif déjà ?

Un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin vient se dessiner sur les lèvres sinueuses du jeune homme aux cheveux longs.

- Très honnêtement… Cela fait longtemps que je ne compte plus. Ça n'a d'ailleurs pas d'importance. Ce qui compte, tu en conviendras mon cher Sôjirô, c'est…

- Oh ! Oui. Je n'en disconviendrais pas. Je ne connais pas de frisson plus délicieux que celui du chasseur sur le point de ferrer sa proie après un travail de longue haleine. Mais ! Je n'ai pas ta patience.

- Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas bâcler, n'est-ce pas ? J'aime le travail bien fait, je suis ainsi.

- Très consciencieux en effet !

Tout en riant, les jeunes gens pénètrent la demeure insensée, se dirigeant chacun vers l'aile qui lui a été désignée. Une fois arrivé dans la suite qui sera sa chambre cette semaine, Akira soupire d'aise et ouvrant sa valise se met en tête de ranger lui-même ses différentes affaires. Une autre chose le concernant, bien que riche, il a été habitué à se débrouiller seul pour les tâches quotidiennes, contrairement à Tsukasa. Peut être en partie du fait de sa famille atypique mais cela n'est pas un mal, bien au contraire.

Il aime l'idée d'être double, d'être plus que ce que les gens peuvent imaginer à son compte. Plus que l'image d'un charmant jeune homme _lisse_, frivole, superficiel et sans aucun autre talent que celui pour la bagatelle. Il est aussi en mesure de coudre, venir à bout de taches disgracieuses et de donner au centimètre près, le tour de poitrine et de hanche d'une femme dès le moment où elle lui est présentée. En un sens, les sessions de tortures infligées par ses sœurs lui ont été utiles. Mais plutôt mourir que de le leur avouer !

La journée étant bien avancée, Akira décide de se vêtir d'un ensemble en coton égyptien, les pantalons blanc et la chemise d'un bleu pâle dont il retrousse les manches sur ses avant-bras. La soirée pouvant être fraîche, il s'empare d'une veste blanche qu'il porte négligemment d'une main, à l'épaule. Des pierres précieuses brillent à ses oreilles ainsi qu'une montre Ronlex à son poignet. Akira adresse un regard à son reflet dans le miroir qui lui fait face. Nul doute qu'il trouvera ce soir une partenaire à son goût, qui lui permettra de donner cours à ses fantasmes de l'après-midi. Ce sera peut être même l'occasion avec Sôjirô de s'affronter à celui qui remportera le plus de succès ?

Akira rejoint ses amis sur la plage, où près de longues chaises blanches, un barman officie et prépare des cocktails sur commande. Le jeune homme sourit, voici une excellente manière de débuter les festivités !

- Tu en as mis du temps Akira ! Ne me dis pas que tu t'es perdu en route ?

- Euh ! Disons que j'aime prendre mon temps en tout ?

Akira se retient bien d'avouer à Tsukasa qu'une des servantes rattachées à leur service a attiré son attention et quelque peu… ralenti sa progression.

- Bon ! C'est bien gentil tout ça, mais et le programme de ce soir ? J'ai passé trop de temps loin de la terre ferme, j'ai besoin d'exercice ! Et par exercice je n'entends pas faire le tour de l'île en votre compagnie.

- Comme je te comprends mon frère !

- Je vous préviens tous les deux, pas de filles dans cette maison !

- Non ! Sérieusement Tsukasa ? On n'a plus douze ans ! Tu ne vas quand même pas…

Le regard aigu de leur ami décourage Akira de poursuivre sa complainte.

- Bon, très bien ! Ça marche. Pas de filles dans la maison.

- Parfait. Sôjirô, c'est valable pour toi. Pas de grabuge, de cris hystériques…

- D'accord ! D'accord ! Je me plierai à tes ordres mon Capitaine !

Sôjirô et Akira se lancent un regard entendu. Il leur reste toujours l'option du cabanon, de la plage, de la piscine à remous, du…

- Au fait Akira. Et tes sœurs ?

Rui, installé sur une chaise longue, un verre à la main, semble perdu dans la contemplation de son cocktail. Akira hausse les sourcils.

- Elles vont bien. Comme d'habitude, leur temps est entièrement dévoué à m'ennuyer le plus possible.

Rui fixe encore le liquide ambré de son verre avant de tourner son regard vers son ami.

- Ah. Et que font-elles en ce moment ?

Akira hausse les épaules avant de répondre.

- Que sais-je ? Elles doivent probablement être en train d'ennuyer notre gouvernante.

- Rui ! On se fiche de ces questions d'intendance. Le principal est que nous sommes réunis ici, au soleil, et que les merveilles offertes par la Nature – j'entends par-là, les femmes bien sûr ! - n'attendent plus qu'une chose : nous !

- Bien parlé Sôjirô ! Rui, nous sommes en vacances ! Pour une fois, suis notre exemple. Oublie tout le reste et concentre-toi donc uniquement sur le plaisir.

- Sur mon plaisir ? Merci Sôjirô, mais sois assuré d'une chose. Je ne fais que cela !

Le sourire en coin de Rui lui vaut une claque virile sur l'épaule de la part de Sôjirô mais Akira étrangement, sent un frisson sur sa nuque lui faire dresser les cheveux. 

* * *

><p>La soirée, dans l'une des boîtes les plus en vue de l'île bat son plein. Fidèle à son habitude, le F4 occupe le carré VIP, des bouteilles de champagne hors de prix sur la table basse et en dépit des différentes menaces de Tsukasa, cinq ou six filles autour de lui. Toutes se ressemblent, vêtues de la même manière, à la dernière mode, la plus coûteuse. Elles sont parfumées d'élixirs hors de prix, et leurs yeux sont fardés avec un art consommé. Sôjirô en invite une sur ses genoux et la main dans la longue chevelure noire et brillante la maintient fermement contre lui. Comme pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Ce qui semble assurément la dernière idée de la créature de la nuit occupée à le dévorer du regard.<p>

Tsukasa, occupé à pianoter sur son téléphone, ne daigne même pas accorder d'attention aux deux belles se pâmant devant lui et une fois n'étant pas coutume, même Rui sourit et discute avec la belle brune assise à sa gauche. Akira quant à lui, échange tranquillement avec une paire de belles trentenaires esseulées et oisives le reste du temps. Oh ! Elles ne sont pas mariées. Fiancées seulement, leur promis les ayant délaissées pour une réunion de travail à laquelle ils ne pouvaient bien évidemment pas se soustraire. Akira retient un petit rire. Bien sûr… Mais il se moque de savoir si cela est vrai ou non, il ne se soucie que des plans qu'il a en tête, des galipettes sur le sable avec Eri ou avec la non moins séduisante Yura ? A moins que… le regard gourmand que les jeunes femmes échangent lui fait envisager une perspective plus excitante encore. Oh ! Oui…

- Eh ! Que dîtes-vous de finir la soirée en des lieux plus tranquilles ?

Toutes les femmes présentes, hormis les deux renvoyées à la foule des sans-nom et sans-visage par Tsukasa, poussent des exclamations de joie et chacun une bouteille à la main quitte le club, au milieu d'une haie d'honneur où les envieux et les envieuses ne peuvent que les regarder, le cœur lourd de n'être pas à leur place ou à celle de leurs compagnes chanceuses. Sur le trajet retour à la propriété des Dômyôji, bien entendu gardée par nombre d'hommes plus impressionnants les uns que les autres, les filles discutent entre elles, vivement. Des éclats de leur conversation viennent aux oreilles d'Akira. C'est une certitude à présent, la nuit va être brûlante ! Il n'aura pas à choisir entre la poitrine avenante d'Eri ou les jambes délicieusement galbées de Yura, il dormira entre l'une et l'autre. Un sourire gourmand assombrit son expression habituellement douce et légère. Akira est en très grande forme ce soir et il a hâte d'en faire profiter les deux jeunes femmes… 

* * *

><p>Est-ce le fait de la pleine Lune dont la lumière mystérieuse se répand dans la pièce ? La chaleur de leur corps ? Leur haleine qui se cherche, se sépare pour mieux se retrouver ? Akira n'en a aucune idée. Le fait est que cette nuit, il se montre plus demandeur, plus vorace qu'à l'accoutumée. Le corps qui ondule et se tord sous le sien n'est pas celui de Madame, le parfum sucré qui emplit ses narines n'est pas le sien. Est-ce cela ? Est-ce cela qui le rend si avide de chair ? Essaie-t-il de creuser toujours plus profond, d'aller toujours plus vite afin de se perdre et ainsi la retrouver ? Le jeune homme l'ignore. Il ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive.<p>

Encore et encore et encore… Il ploie le corps souple, broie les lèvres rouges durement contre les siennes. Il n'y a plus aucune trace du jeune homme courtois et gentleman. Il n'y a plus qu'un corps exigeant et capricieux. Vengeur. Une envie, un désir sans fond. Un gouffre dans lequel il n'est pas loin de tomber. Les halètements et les cris de Yura puis d'Eri rythment la nuit, ponctuée de brèves accalmies durant lesquelles il tente de se reprendre, de reprendre le contrôle de cet instinct animal qui a pris ce soir possession de son corps. Mais cela est plus fort que lui. il a faim. Une faim étrange, sans forme. Obscure, inconnue. Une faim si grande ! Un vide si effrayant ! Alors le jeune homme se lance à corps perdu dans les délices de la chair, il se jette à l'assaut des deux femmes captives, soumises et volontaires jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'emporte enfin.

Conquises, comblées, les deux femmes demeurent allongées à ses côtés, les paupières lourdes de volupté elles laissent échapper dans de doux murmures tout le plaisir qu'il leur a donné. Akira les considère un instant avant de fermer les yeux à son tour. Il a eu du plaisir, certes. Il a joui, certes. Mais… Il a comme un arrière goût d'inachevé en bouche. Vraiment… Est-ce Madame ? Est-ce réellement qu'elle lui manque ? Qu'il avait envie d'elle tout particulièrement ce soir, plus même que d'une partie torride à trois ?

Tout se mélange dans son esprit. Des images de Madame et de sa chevelure soyeuse lui viennent, des images licencieuses où elle lui sourit et lui cède. Des images où il la possède sans rage ni violence. A l'exact opposé de son expérience de cette nuit. Il lui semble bien n'avoir jamais couché de la sorte avec aucune de ses conquêtes. Jamais. Alors… Serait-ce un signe ? Akira n'est pas superstitieux au point de voir des signes dans les nuages et les lignes de la main. Mais il n'est pas homme non plus à se voiler la face. Son aventure de cette nuit n'est pas anodine. Peut être… Peut être est-ce un aspect de sa personnalité qu'il a toujours bridé sans même s'en apercevoir, tout occupé qu'il était par les facéties de sa famille ? Peut être… Peut être a-t-il de lui-même cédé la place de tombeur ténébreux à Sôjirô, trop tôt ? Peut être est-ce là sa véritable nature ? Peut être. Mais il n'envisage pas de revenir là-dessus. Il incarne depuis si longtemps le délicat et prévenant Akira Mimasaka que toute autre attitude paraîtrait factice.

Il se demande. Quelle tête Madame ferait t-elle s'il lui venait l'idée de la prendre aussi fougueusement que ses amantes d'une nuit ? Accepterait-elle enfin de lui céder et de vouer aux gémonies son mariage ? Déchirerait-elle enfin la feuille de papier qui la lie à celui qu'elle appelle son époux ? Gagnerait-il le jeu qui les oppose ? Sans même sans apercevoir, Akira finit par glisser dans un sommeil troublé, un rêve gris où il se demande s'il ne serait pas en train de se tromper lui-même, en sus de tromper les autres ? 

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, Akira est seul dans le cabanon. Seule trace de sa nuit mouvementée, les draps froissés et les marques de rouge à lèvre sur son torse, son bas-ventre. Le jeune homme sourit. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il se sent à nouveau lui-même comme si son expérience de cette nuit n'avait jamais eu lieu. De bonne humeur, il se lève et commence par prendre une douche chaude revigorante. La vie est belle ! Une fois son corps plongé dans un peignoir au parfum frais, il quitte le cabanon et se dirige vers la demeure principale. Installé sagement sur une chaise longue, Rui est déjà plongé dans la lecture de son livre du moment.<p>

- Eh ! Rui. La nuit a été bonne ?

- Là, tu dois me confondre avec Sôjirô.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Ma question n'implique rien de sexuel. Ma vie ne commence ni ne s'arrête là.

- Dans ce cas… Ma nuit a été très calme, reposante. Tout le contraire de la tienne.

Akira ne se donne pas la peine de faire semblant et éclate de rire.

- Sacré Rui ! Tu as raison, elles ne m'ont pas laissé un instant de répit. D'ailleurs… Les as-tu vues ce matin ?

- Oui, elles sont parties assez tôt, elles étaient attendues ailleurs semblent-il.

Akira hoche la tête et s'empare d'un jus de fruit qu'il se met à siroter tranquillement. Tant mieux ! Ne pas revoir les deux femmes lui permettra de clore l'étrange chapitre de cette nuit, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Tu devrais faire attention Akira.

- Ah ? Pris de court, le jeune homme se tourne vers son ami.

- Ne prends pas les choses ni les gens à la légère. Quand bien même ils te paraîtraient inoffensifs de prime abord.

Rui le regarde d'un œil amusé par-dessus son livre.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi Rui. Les filles de cette nuit ne sont même pas mariées, tout juste fiancées ! Rien à craindre donc…

Une petite voix s'élève dans sa tête, objectant que celui qui avait l'air inoffensif à la base, c'était bien lui ! Eri et Yura auront été les premières surprises de découvrir exactement l'inverse à son propos. Akira tue la petite voix.

- Je suis et reste un gentleman Rui, avec tout le tact, la délicatesse que cela comprend. Et je prends mes précautions mon ami ! Les femmes n'ont aucun secret pour moi !

Akira éclate de rire et ne voit pas alors le regard amusé de Rui au-dessus de livre qui semble voir bien au-delà de ce que son ami aimerait…


	7. De bergère à princesse !

**De bergère à princesse !**

Lentement, la jeune fille émerge de son sommeil. La première chose dont elle prend conscience, c'est à quel point elle se sent bien. Elle est entourée de douceur, enveloppée dans un cocon parfumé à la rose. Yûki esquisse un sourire, les yeux toujours fermés. Quel bonheur ! Quel coup étrange du sort que de réaliser qu'elle n'est pas en train de rêver et qu'elle est presque devenue une princesse à l'égal de Cendrillon et consœurs ! Ce serait stupéfiant, définitivement la preuve de l'existence des fées si un prince venait à déposer un chaste et doux baiser sur ses lèvres afin de la tirer de son sommeil. Yûki renifle, amusée par son idée et se décide enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Si nul prince ne lui fait la grâce de sa présence à son chevet, au moins la chambre dans laquelle elle a établi ses quartiers est bien celle d'une vraie princesse. Si les draps sont parfumés à la rose, toute la chambre est parée de couleur rose. La parure de lit, les voiles du baldaquin soulignés toutefois d'un liseré blanc il y a également la table de chevet et la lampe délicate en cristal, trônant dessus le tapis moelleux au pied du lit, l'imposante commode, la penderie et enfin l'inévitable coiffeuse. La chambre est douillette, féminine à outrance, agréable malgré la furie romantique qui s'est manifestement emparée du décorateur d'intérieur. Cette pièce est très exactement l'opposé de sa propre chambre, simple et discrète, à peine personnalisée. En dehors des quelques peluches à la tête de son lit à l'occidental, l'on pourrait penser que sa chambre est celle d'un jeune garçon particulièrement ordonné. Ici, la confusion n'est aucunement possible !

Yûki sort du lit presque à regret et se dirige vers la table basse et le vase de chine – blanc ! – rempli de fleurs. Curieusement, il ne s'agit pas de roses. Elle n'est pas très sûre, des bleuets peut-être ? Tournant la tête, la jeune fille se retrouve face à son reflet. Un nouveau sourire vient illuminer son visage. Vraiment, sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux est une réussite ! Osant à peine, Yûki porte la main à sa tête avant de la laisse retomber. Son regard se porte ensuite sur l'ensemble excessivement adorable constituant sa chemise de nuit, que lui a passé la veille au soir, Atsuko, sur requête express des jumelles. Une culotte bouffante resserrée à la taille et aux genoux par de fines lanières ainsi qu'une camisole assortie. Et c'est bien l'une des rares choses dans la pièce qui ne soit pas rose. Etonnamment, son ensemble est d'un jaune tendre, pastel. La jeune fille décide que dorénavant le jaune est sa couleur préférée ! Un coup frappé à la porte la fait se retourner, une domestique souriante fait son apparition :

- Mademoiselle Matsuoka, veuillez me pardonner, le déjeuner va être servi d'ici trente minutes, si vous voulez bien vous préparer.

- Oh ! Oui, bien sûr… Je me dépêche, merci !

Une fois la porte refermée sans un bruit, Yûki gagne la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre et opte pour une douche rapide tout en s'émerveillant une nouvelle fois du raffinement avec lequel chaque objet présent dans la pièce a été pensé et exécuté. Une fois douchée et séchée, elle avise ses vêtements de la veille, lavés et parfaitement repassés, une odeur de rose bien évidemment – la marque de la maison – s'en dégageant, sagement pliés sur une chaise. Elle s'habille donc rapidement avant de rejoindre ses hôtesses. Tâtonnant quelque peu, la jeune fille finit par retrouver son chemin et constate la présence inévitable des deux gardes du corps. Même à l'intérieur de la maison, ils portent leurs verres teintés, Yûki se demande s'ils peuvent la voir ou dorment debout, et elle retient le geste de passer la main devant leur visage afin de vérifier ce point. Lorsque enfin elle pénètre la salle à manger, elle tombe sur le spectacle d'Emu et Memu déjà attablées et babillant gaiement, lui arrachant un sourire amusé. Atsuko est présente également, occupée à servir les petites filles, les régalant en même temps d'histoires de princesses, bien évidemment. Les jumelles ont les yeux qui brillent, hypnotisée par la voix douce de leur gouvernante. L'atmosphère est douce, chaleureuse. Yûki se sent bien.

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour Yûki ! Le visage des jumelles se fend d'un large sourire, tandis qu'Atsuko après l'avoir saluée, un sourire aux lèvres, tire une chaise l'invitant ainsi à prendre place. La jeune fille s'exécute et se retrouve près d'Emu, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de Memu ? Atsuko lui présente sans plus attendre, une assiette garnie de toasts, croissant, beurre et confiture avant de lui servir un bol de chocolat chaud selon ses préférences. Yûki remercie vivement la gouvernante. Un petit déjeuner occidental… Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'elle profite de ce genre de traitement aussi savoure-t-elle, tout en conversant de tout et de rien avec les jumelles, surtout les détails de sa vie de japonaise de base dont les petites filles paraissent particulièrement friandes, comme son petit boulot à la pâtisserie, l'aménagement de l'appartement dans lequel elle vit, ses passe-temps et autres joyeusetés.

Yûki observe soigneusement les assistantes de Marraine la bonne fée. Elle cherche sans trouver, la moindre différence, comme si elle jouait au jeu des sept erreurs. Rien à faire ! Emu et Memu sont tout simplement identiques. Parfaitement jumelles, l'exact reflet l'une de l'autre. Aujourd'hui, elles ont revêtu une robe en tout point semblable à celle d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles, bleu, avec le tablier blanc, et elles portent un serre-tête noir retenant la masse riche de leur chevelure. La jeune fille les considère, envieuse un bref instant. Peut-être avaient-elles raison ? Aucune princesse digne de ce nom ne porte les cheveux courts. Mais en même temps, elle n'est pas une princesse. Apprentie tout au plus. Et pour elle, c'est déjà énorme ! Yûki apprécie son petit déjeuner et continue de satisfaire la curiosité insatiable de ses « instructrices », entre deux gorgées de chocolat fait maison. La jeune fille se demande ce qui va lui arriver aujourd'hui et n'a pas longtemps à attendre avant d'être renseignée sur la question. Une fois le repas terminé et qu'Atsuko les a gentiment débarbouillées à l'aide d'une serviette d'un blanc immaculé, Emu et Memu se tournent vers elle, les yeux brillants.

- Yûki ! As-tu réfléchi à notre discussion d'hier ?

- Eh bien ! J'y ai réfléchi, oui. Je me suis appliquée à faire mes devoirs.

Un peu fébrile, Yûki toujours sagement assise à table, pose ses mains entre ses cuisses. Emu et Memu sourient face à son ingénuité rafraîchissante.

- Parfait ! Il est temps de vérifier cela. Ce matin, contrôle surprise !

- Eh ? Contrôle… Surprise ?

Yûki se raidit sur sa chaise et ses grands yeux s'écarquillent.

- Oui ! Nous allons vérifier l'état de tes connaissances sur toi-même, tes atouts et tes petits défauts.

- Atsuko ! Geignant de concert, les jumelles tendent les bras à leur gouvernante afin que celle-ci les fasse descendre de leur chaise. Une fois leurs pieds au sol, Emu et Memu se mettent à gambader en direction de la chambre de Yûki.

- Suis-nous, Yûki ! Tu vas voir, nous avons une surprise pour toi.

Les joues roses d'excitation face à cette nouvelle journée extraordinaire, Yûki se redresse et avance à la suite des fillettes. Une fois passée la porte, les jumelles viennent la prendre chacune par un bras.

- Vite ! Memu et moi sommes vraiment impatientes de pouvoir jouer, alors, ouvre la penderie !

- D'accord…

Yûki acquiesce faiblement et machinalement se dirige vers le grand meuble rose. La jeune fille observe un bref instant avant d'ouvrir en grand les portes, et reste bouche bée à sa découverte.

- Tadam !

Incroyable ! Alors qu'hier soir encore la penderie était vide à l'exception de sa veste, celle-ci compte désormais plus d'une dizaine de tenues de toutes les couleurs et autant de paires de chaussures.

- Ah ! Et la commode aussi, regarde !

Quelque peu hébétée, Yûki se détourne de la penderie pour la commode dont les tiroirs comptent un nombre invraisemblable de sous-vêtements… La jeune fille pousse un petit cri étranglé et referme le tiroir qu'elle venait d'ouvrir. Etait-ce… des porte-jarretelles ? Le cœur battant, elle se retourne vers Emu et Memu.

- Comment… Quand…

- Ah ! Ça ? Ne te préoccupe pas de ce genre de détails. Après tout, nous sommes les assistantes de Marraine la bonne fée. Ce genre de choses est facile pour nous.

- Toi, tu dois n'avoir qu'une idée en tête : devenir une princesse, grâce à tous les outils que nous mettrons à ta disposition.

- Incroyable… J'ai vraiment du mal à croire que je ne suis pas en train de rêver. Tout cela est vraiment…

- Génial, n'est-ce pas ?

- Eh ! Eh ! Tu vas vraiment devenir notre princesse grandeur nature, Yûki !

- Nous en voulions une depuis si longtemps !

- Trop longtemps, tu veux dire.

- Bon, Yûki ! Voici ce que nous allons faire. Tu vas sélectionner les tenues qui te paraissent t'aller le mieux, les essaieras et nous, nous corrigerons ensuite ce qui doit l'être.

La jeune fille ne perd ses mots. Elle se contente don d'acquiescer d'un signe de la tête tandis que les jumelles vont s'asseoir sur la méridienne, leurs pieds ne touchant ainsi pas le sol, battant la mesure, drôlement. Yûki dirige ensuite son attention vers les différents cintres suspendus avant de tendre la main vers l'un d'entre eux, présentant une robe aux manches longues, noire. Elle gagne ensuite un paravent installé semble-t-il pour l'occasion et à l'abri des regards se défait de ses propres habits. Avec des gestes précautionneux, elle essaye d'enfiler la robe, sage au décolleté couvrant.

- Alors, Yûki ? Qu'est-ce que cela donne ?

- Honnêtement ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression que cette robe est vraiment très courte. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de porter ce genre de chose…

- Montre-nous, nous te dirons ce que nous en pensons.

- D'accord…

Gênée, Yûki quitte son abri et vient se placer devant les jumelles. Emu et Memu, les bras croisés, la détaillent avec ce qui lui semble un regard incroyablement pénétré pour des enfants de cet âge. Mais là encore, elle oublie qu'il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quels enfants !

- En effet. Quelque chose ne va pas.

- La longueur de la robe ?

- Faux ! Essaye encore.

- Hum… elle est trop moulante ?

- Mauvaise réponse à nouveau.

- Je ne suis pas assez mince ?

Emu et Memu lèvent les yeux au ciel.

- Faux, faux et encore faux !

Yûki grimace. Elle ne s'est pas encore regardée dans le miroir et ignore donc à quoi elle ressemble. En tous les cas, elle ne se sent pas très à l'aise, d'autant que le regard des jumelles ne lui dit pas qu'elle ressemble à la princesse de leurs rêves !

- Euh ! Je vais me changer…

- Pas si vite, jeune fille !

La porte de la chambre qui s'est ouverte à toute volée fait apparaître un homme. Un homme âgé d'une trentaine d'années elle dirait, vêtu d'un tee-shirt blanc moulant révélant un torse finement ciselé, un pantalon _slim_ noir à la poche duquel pend une chaîne argentée assez large et des chaussures de ville noires également soigneusement cirées. Par-dessus, un blazer bleu marine. Les cils papillonnant, elle enregistre un visage viril, au menton volontaire et aux lèvres ourlées. Il est très séduisant.

- Ah ! Brusquement, sa tenue lui revient en mémoire, et Yûki se met à tirer sur le bas de sa robe espérant la faire ainsi s'allonger de quinze bons centimètres, en pure perte. Portant une main à sa poitrine, elle se félicite intérieurement de l'absence de décolleté. Sa poitrine n'est pas imposante, mais tout de même, elle ne souhaite pas dévoiler le peu qu'elle a au premier venu.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ça y est Memu, Yûki a trouvé.

- Oui, sans s'en rendre compte je pense, elle a mis le doigt – la main plutôt - dessus. Masato, veux-tu bien lui expliquer ?

- Oui, Yûki n'a aucune conscience de son corps, de ses atouts. Il va falloir tout lui expliquer depuis le début.

- Mes chères enfants, vous avez frappé à la bonne porte. Je me charge de tout à partir de maintenant. Mademoiselle, permettez-moi de me présenter. Je suis Masato, Tsuchiya Masato, à votre service !

De manière imprévisible, le dénommé Masato se penche vers elle et s'emparant d'une de ses mains y administre un baiser élégant avant de lui adresser un sourire étincelant. Yûki ne peut s'empêcher de rougir, Masato est un très bel homme. Emu et Memu gloussent de plaisir à sa petite mise en scène.

- Masato est un styliste de talent, aucune silhouette n'a de secret pour lui. Il va te créer un dressing de rêve !

- Fais-lui confiance, il n'a pas son pareil.

- Vous allez me faire rougir… Mais ! Vous avez tout à fait raison. Je suis très certainement l'un des stylistes les plus doués de ma génération. Bien trêve de bavardage, nous avons du travail au devant de nous. Yûki, ma douce, me permets-tu de t'appeler par ton prénom ?

La jeune fille, complètement dépassée, ne peut que hocher la tête. Très vite, Masato se redresse et se frottant les mains se met à tourner autour d'elle, échappant des « hum » ou autres claquements de doigts. Yûki se raidit, tout en gardant les mains croisées sur ses cuisses dénudées. Enfin, lorsqu'il semble satisfait de son minutieux examen, Masato vient se placer devant elle, les mains sur les hanches, les paupières de ses yeux en amande légèrement abaissées.

- Yûki, ma chérie. Que peux-tu me dire sur toi ?

La jeune fille ouvre de grands yeux surpris.

- Ce que je peux dire… sur moi ?

-Oui. Ton caractère, tes passions, tes habitudes. Que peux-tu me dire sur ta vie ?

Yûki demeure silencieuse. Sa vie ? Ce qu'elle peut en dire ? Pas grand chose à la vérité. Comme s'il sentait son malaise, Masato, se passant la main sur le menton, reformule sa demande.

- Si cela te paraît plus simple, tu peux commencer par me dire ton âge, me parler de ton école, de ta famille ?

- Eh bien ! J'ai dix-sept ans et je vais au lycée T, un lycée public. Je vis avec mes parents et ma sœur aînée qui est étudiante à l'université…

Masato l'encourageant à poursuivre d'un signe de tête, Yûki prend une profonde inspiration.

- J'ai un petit boulot, je travaille dans une pâtisserie avec ma meilleure amie Tsukushi, je la connais depuis l'enfance. C'est une personne très forte ! Elle m'encourage tout le temps, me protège aussi. C'est une amie vraiment exceptionnelle, elle m'est très chère !

- Cette Tsukushi est donc ta meilleure amie. Peux-tu me la décrire ?

- Oh ! C'est une battante. Elle est courageuse et a le cœur sur la main. Elle est toujours à se battre contre ce qui est injuste. Vraiment, elle est une fille formidable. Je suis vraiment fière d'être son amie.

Yûki sourit, un immense sourire qui fait se lever les sourcils fins de Masato.

- Je suis très impressionné.

- Et encore, il faut la rencontrer pour se rendre compte que ma description ne lui fait pas honneur.

Masato penche la tête sur le côté et considère la jeune fille.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu n'as eu aucun mal à me décrire ton amie mais tu n'as pas le moindre recul lorsqu'il s'agit de parler de toi-même.

- C'est juste qu'il n'y ait vraiment pas grand chose de remarquable chez moi. Je suis…

- Oui ?

- Je suis le genre de filles sur lequel les garçons ne se retournent pas. On ne peut pas dire non plus que je marque les esprits, bien au contraire. Je suis… la gentille Yûki. Non, même pas.

Yûki secoue la tête, perdue dans ses pensées.

- Je suis l'amie de Tsukushi. Voilà qui je suis pour les autres.

- Et pour toi ? Qui es-tu à tes propres yeux ?

- Je ne me suis jamais posé la question.

- Alors, à compter d'aujourd'hui, tu vas travailler là-dessus. Car laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose : ce que les autres pensent de toi ou croient voir de toi n'a aucune valeur. Aucune importance ! Tu dois être en accord avec toi-même, t'apprécier corps et âme. Une robe ne suffit pas à changer une bergère en princesse si celle-ci au fond d'elle-même n'a pas les qualités requises. Et chaque femme sur cette terre possède ces qualités, crois-moi ! Il faut juste… un petit coup de pouce.

Masato sourit à Yûki et tend la main pour essuyer les larmes qui ont perlé des yeux de la jeune fille sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

- Je suis désolée ! Je dois vous ennuyer…

- Pas le moins du monde. Ecoute, Yûki. Mon rôle est de faire jaillir depuis le plus profond de ton cœur, toutes les couleurs qui s'y cachent et de là, en faire tes plus beaux atours.

- Est-ce seulement possible ? Pensez-vous vraiment que je puisse cacher quoi que ce soit ?

Masato éclate de rire.

- Ne vas surtout pas croire que je me moque de toi, surtout pas. Je suis juste enchanté par la perspective ce que nous allons découvrir ensemble.

Emu et Memu, silencieuses jusque-là, quittent leur siège et se mettent à sauter sur place, en tapant dans les mains, en cadence.

- Oui ! Tu vas voir Yûki, ça va être génial ! Masato va tout t'apprendre.

- Exactement mes chéries ! Donc, pour commencer… Yûki, tu vas ôter cette robe, elle ne te met absolument pas en valeur.

- Euh… D'accord.

Dépassée une fois de plus, Yûki se dirige vers le paravent lorsque Masato l'arrête.

- Pas besoin, pas besoin ! Nous sommes entre nous, et de toutes les façons, il faut que tu restes face au miroir pour bien comprendre ce que je vais te dire.

Et sur ce, Masato entreprend à retirer sa robe à Yûki qui glapit, étranglée par la gêne.

- Non, non ! Attendez, je vais le faire toute seule !

Face au visage cramoisi de la jeune fille, Masato a un petit sourire en coin. Il se penche lentement vers la jeune fille et lui souffle à l'oreille :

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas, Yûki. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire quoi que ce soit que la morale réprouve devant Emu et Memu. Surtout, je suis un professionnel…

A ces mots, les yeux de Yûki s'élargissent et ses bras cessent de lutter. D'accord, mais…

- Mes sous-vêtements… ils ont très modestes…

- Modeste ne signifie pas de mauvais goût. Si cela peut t'aider, dis-toi que c'est comme si tu étais en maillot de bain deux pièces devant nous. Et si cela est insuffisant à te rassurer, je peux moi aussi tomber le haut…

Masato la gratifie d'un sourire charmeur et désarmant à la fois, il prononce ces dernières paroles un ton plus bas.

- Ce ne sera pas la peine !

Et, affreusement gênée, Yûki finit par faire passer la robe au-dessus de sa tête avant de pudiquement la tenir devant son corps.

- Elle est mince, sa taille est assez fine.

- Et n'oublie pas ses hanches, elles sont prononcées ce qu'il faut relativement à sa silhouette.

- Yûki, j'ignore si tu en as conscience ou non, mais tu es très féminine.

La jeune fille, les joues écarlates, parvient à grand peine à balbutier un merci.

- Veux-tu bien me passer la robe et te tenir droite face au miroir ?

Une fois démunie de son bouclier, Yûki avale sa salive et affronte son reflet vêtu d'un ensemble soutien-gorge culotte, coordonné en coton bleu. C'est bien elle, ce corps qu'elle juge sans grand relief devant les filles aux allures de mannequin.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de nous croire et c'est un bien grand tort que voilà. Tiens-toi plus droite, bombe la poitrine, tire tes épaules vers l'arrière. Lève le menton. Oui, comme ceci. Parfait ! Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu vois ?

- Une fille normale, moyenne. Une fille qui n'a rien d'un mannequin.

Masato passe la main sous son menton, et la regarde avec insistance une longue minute, la faisant de nouveau virer au rouge.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu es moyenne ?

- Eh bien ! Pour commencer, je ne suis pas très grande. Je suis assez mince mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de poitrine…

- Penses-tu que les mannequins dans les magazines sont plus attirants que toi ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Elles sont parfaites.

- En quoi sont-elles parfaites ?

- Elles sont jolies, féminines, pomponnées. Et cela leur va bien. Si j'essayais de m'habiller comme elle, j'aurais juste l'air ridicule. Travestie.

- Donc, si je résume… Les mannequins sont parfaits, car leur style est celui qui leur convient ?

- Oui.

- Donc, partant de là, tu serais parfaite si tu adoptais le style qui te convient ?

- Oui ! Enfin… Je ne sais pas. Le résultat ne serait pas le même sur moi.

- C'est évident ! Parce que ce ne serait pas ton style, juste une imitation. Il ne refléterait pas tes couleurs intérieures. Je te l'ai dit. La perfection, c'est la balance, l'adéquation entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur. Ce qu'il te manque tout d'abord, c'est la confiance en toi, la confiance en tes atouts.

- Mes atouts ?

- Oui. Car tu en as. Des petits défauts aussi mais qu'il te faut connaître afin de mettre en avant ce que tu as de beau. Par exemple, y a-t-il une partie de ton corps que tu apprécies particulièrement ?

Yûki réfléchit.

- Mes yeux peut-être et mes lèvres. Mais j'ai un visage un peu rond et du coup je ressemble à une gamine…

Masato lève la main afin de la couper.

- Ce que tu aimes seulement. Pour le reste fais confiance à l'œil d'un professionnel, hum ?

- Alors… Mes yeux et ma bouche.

- D'accord, c'est un début. Tu pourrais ajouter la ligne de ton ventre, plat et tes jambes bien formées. Tu es bien sévère avec toi-même je trouve. Tu n'as fondamentalement parlant, pas de défaut handicapant, loin de là.

- Ma poitrine…

- Quel avis est-ce là ? Le tien ou celui de tierce personnes ?

Yûki tergiverse sous le regard de Masato.

- Celui de tierce personnes.

- Est-ce un avis avéré ? Ou un avis que tu prêtes à ces autres personnes ?

La jeune fille redresse la tête.

- A vrai dire… Je l'ignore.

- Et quand bien même ? Ce qui compte, à nouveau, c'est toi et tes sensations. Comment la trouves-tu, toi, ta poitrine ?

- C'est difficile à dire !

Yûki tricote avec ses doigts, les joues empourprées. Ce n'est pas un exercice auquel elle est habituée ! D'autant plus, face à un homme…

- Alors, laisse-moi faire, dit Masato en se plaçant sur sa droite.

- Tu as une poitrine menue, certes. Une robe comme celle que tu as essayée ne lui conviendra pas, à cause du décolleté bien trop couvrant. Ta poitrine a besoin de relief, de volume, de mise en valeur. Tu peux te permettre des décolletés, tu ne seras jamais vulgaire, pourvu que cela soit fait avec goût bien sûr. Tu dégageras alors ton propre sex-appeal ! Surtout avec une robe noire et tes lèvres peintes en rouge carmin pour un contraste tout simplement divin…

Fascinée, Yûki fixe le reflet de Masato dans le miroir dont les mains passent de manière aérienne sur ses épaules.

- Tu peux également te permettre des mini-manches ballon, elles équilibreront avantageusement ta silhouette, pense surtout à toujours souligner ta taille…

La jeune fille ne peut que hocher la tête tandis que Masato continue de lui prodiguer ses conseils. A l'écouter, rien ne sera aussi simple que de la métamorphoser en jeune fille en fleur, elle a l'impression de rêver.

- Emu, Memu, mes chéries ! Vous vous êtes assez reposées, c'est à votre tour maintenant.

Les jumelles poussent des exclamations de joie et battent à nouveau des mains.

- Il est temps pour Yûki d'apporter à sa lingerie, tout le soin qu'elle mérite !

- Ah ?

Sous les regards de Masato et d'Emu et Memu, Yûki sent sa peau se hérisser, la chair de poule envahir tout son corps. Que va-t-il lui arriver ?


	8. Chapter 8 - La face cachée de la lune

**La face cachée de la lune**

Le soleil brille et l'humeur est légère, à l'image des robes des jeunes femmes installées sur les chaises longues, un verre à la main, occupées à regarder le match de volley-ball qui se dispute âprement. Akira et Sôjirô d'un côté contre Tsukasa et Rui de l'autre. Les réceptions spectaculaires succèdent aux services puissants dans un rythme effréné, au grand plaisir des spectatrices. Leurs cris d'encouragement retentissent et elles envoient des baisers du bout des doigts, entre deux éclats de rire, à ces gladiateurs des temps modernes. Compétiteurs nés, les membres du F4 rivalisent d'adresse et font montre de leur talent, attisant l'excitation de leurs groupies enivrées par le cadre de rêve, les cocktails et la perspective d'activités plus privées mais tout aussi _sportives_ avec les quatre beaux spécimens masculins transpirant, sous leur regard appréciateur.

- Tu vas voir, le prochain point est pour nous, mon frère !

- ça, je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Il n'y a que Tsukasa à croire le contraire !

- Pff ! Sôjirô, Akira ! Je pense que le soleil a tapé trop fort sur vos têtes. A moins que ce ne soit mon dernier service ?

Un large sourire aux lèvres, Tsukasa se tient les poings sur les hanches, le menton crânement levé.

- Kyaa ! Dômyôji, tu es vraiment trop classe !

Et sous les cris du public enflammé, le jeune homme se rengorge, faisant ricaner ses amis.

- Qui ne voulait pas de filles ici ? Je trouve qu'il s'y est bien fait, finalement.

- En effet ! Je dirais même plus, il dégouline de contentement. C'est tout simplement insupportable.

- Et si nous lui rabattions son caquet ?

- Avec grand plaisir !

Sôjirô s'applique à son meilleur service, tandis que Rui et Tsukasa, concentrés, se mettent en position. La balle jaune et bleue passe le filet à grande vitesse et, se déplaçant souplement, le bras tendu, Rui parvient à la toucher du poing et à la renvoyer haut vers Tsukasa qui prenant appui sur ses jambes solides, s'élève et smashant la balle de toutes ses forces, la renvoie en fond de terrain adverse. Malgré sa bonne lecture du jeu, Akira ne parvient pas à réceptionner la balle et s'échoue dans le sable, de tout son long.

- Alors ? Je pensais que le prochain point était pour vous ?

- ça va, ça va… Grommelle Akira tout en se redressant, aidé par Sôjirô.

- Ne fais pas le fier parce que tu viens de marquer je te ferais remarquer que nous t'avons déjà contré au filet. Nous pouvons très bien recommencer !

- Si tu le dis, Sôjirô ! En attendant, c'est Rui et moi qui menons au score.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Rui fait claquer sa main contre celle lui tend son ami.

- Akira ! Sôjirô ! Ce n'est pas grave si vous perdez, vous êtes trop beaux ! On vous aime !

- Tu entends ça, Akira ? Qu'importe une partie de volley-ball quand d'aussi charmantes créatures se pâment d'amour pour nous ?

- Je te rejoins là-dessus, Sôjirô. Et si nous prenions une pause bien méritée, en bonne compagnie ?

Sôjirô sourit largement à son ami.

- Voilà de biens sages paroles. Tsukasa, arrêtons-nous en là, pour le moment. Un rafraîchissement serait le bienvenu.

- Vous êtes déjà fatigués ? Remarque, tout le monde ne pas avoir l'énergie d'un Dômyôji et…

Akira et Sôjirô échangent un regard entendu avant de regagner tranquillement leur transat où ils sont accueillis avec force cris par leurs conquêtes du jour. Tsukasa, pris dans sa tirade ne remarque le départ des deux compères que lorsque Rui lui en fait part de sa voix douce. Tsukasa ne s'en offusque pas et avec son ami rejoint le reste de la petite bande, acceptant le verre que lui tend Akira, une fois parvenu à sa hauteur.

- Allez, Tsukasa ! Levons un toast en l'honneur de cette magnifique journée et des superbes femmes qui nous font l'honneur de leur présence.

Tsukasa a un petit reniflement de mépris mais accepte néanmoins de lever son verre avant de s'installer à son tour sur une chaise longue. Aucune des filles présentes ne s'est risquée à l'aborder, consciente des risques encourus aussi se sont-elles empressées autour des trois autres membres du F4, enfin deux surtout, Rui ses lunettes de soleil perchées sur le nez semblant s'être déjà endormi. Akira et Sôjirô ne s'en plaignent évidemment pas et rivalisent de charme.

kazumi, Yukari, Sae, Tomo et Nana, les cinq amies rencontrées plus tôt dans la journée, sur la plage, n'ont pas hésité à suivre les hommes séduisants dans leur repaire, encore moins lorsqu'elles ont su avoir à faire au F4. Akira sourit. Il a une petite idée de ce qu'elles ont en tête, de leurs projets pour la soirée – la nuit – à venir, et de ce qu'elles prévoient de raconter à d'autres amies, une fois de retour au Japon. Le F4 ! Luxe, rires et volupté sous le soleil hawaïen, de quoi alimenter le pool des histoires et rumeurs les concernant et grandir encore si cela est possible leur aura de meilleurs partis – ou amants – du pays. Et bien évidemment, une fois qu'ils seront rentrés de vacances, le nombre de leurs admiratrices se sera considérablement accru, leur carnet d'adresses sera plus épais. _Un jour de plus au paradis ! _

- Dis, Akira… Est-ce que je peux te poser une question personnelle ?

Sae, belle brune au chignon savant, se penche vers lui, ses yeux en amande voilés sous ses cils baissés.

- Bien sûr ! Une beauté comme toi peut me demander tout ce qu'elle désire.

- Eh bien ! Je souhaite savoir s'il y a une Madame Mimasaka Akira ou si tu es libre ?

Akira émet un rire joyeux.

- Moi ? Je suis libre comme l'air. Et si l'idée te plaît, je suis disposé à passer du temps avec toi…

Le jeune homme ne mentionne pas l'existence de Madame. Sae et les autres n'ont aucunement besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit à son sujet. Et puis, sérieusement ! Une femme mariée ? Madame est… une délicieuse parenthèse enchantée. Son Eden au goût de pêché. Son Hélène de Troie. Que ne donnerait-il pour parvenir à la détourner de son époux ! Pour qu'elle lui succombe enfin ! Elle est véritablement la seule à qui il pense en ce moment. Oh ! D'aucuns ne le connaissant pas pourraient confondre son sentiment avec de l'amour, ce serait une erreur. Il s'agirait plutôt d'obsession. Madame, Madame, Madame… Dans sa tête, dans sa chair, il n'y a qu'elle. Sa voix basse aux modulations soignées, contrôlées, ses lèvres carmin, le creux de ses reins… Elle est la dernière femme de sa vie. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui cède… Quoique pas assez sophistiquée en fonction de ses critères, Sae est très belle, mais elle ne peut en aucun cas espérer supplanter Madame. Elle ne représente aucun challenge, elle est facile. Mais cela ne l'empêchera pas pour autant d'accepter le plaisir qu'elle lui offrira. Qui serait-il pour faire une telle chose ? Accepter est tout aussi important et respectable que l'acte de donner.

- Dans ce cas, tu ne le regretteras pas. Je saurais rendre les moments passés ensemble, inoubliables.

Sae qui s'est rapprochée discrètement de lui, murmure ces quelques mots à son oreille. Inoubliables ? Rien que cela ! La jeune femme est décidément très sûre d'elle. Peut-être après tout est-elle très douée, mais quand bien même. Même s'il est un gentleman et n'a nulle intention de la blesser dans son orgueil, une chose est sûre. Quelle que soit son expérience, les jouissances qu'elle lui procurera, elle aussi finira par disparaître de sa mémoire. Le fameux « Once in a lifetime » de Sôjirô. Et il doit dire qu'il partage là-dessus, la vision des choses de son ami.

- Très bien, dans ce cas je te prends au mot…

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Akira se penche vers la jeune femme et cueille ses lèvres pour un baiser léger, taquin. Sae répond de la même manière, joueuse. Sa bouche est rose, sucrée, attirante.

- Hum… Oui, je te prends définitivement au mot.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme, toujours contre les siennes, sourient.

- Je n'en espérais pas moins ! A vrai dire, depuis que vous nous avez abordées, j'ai tout un tas d'idées en tête. Des idées que j'aimerai mettre en pratique avec toi.

- Séduisante et entreprenante ? Voilà bien deux qualités que j'apprécie chez une femme, tu marques des points.

- Tu peux rajouter compétitrice ! Je vois bien de quelle manière Kazumi te dévore du regard et je me doute bien que tu t'en es aperçu également. Mais il est juste hors de question que je la laisse me doubler…

En prononçant ces dernières paroles, Sae tourne légèrement la tête sur sa gauche, en direction de Kazumi, installée sur une chaise longue, sa robe déjà courte remontant sur des cuisses appétissantes, un cocktail à la main, l'ongle de son index laqué de rouge jouant sur le verre. Akira suit son regard, jusqu'à la bouche plissée dans une petite moue ennuyée.

- Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle n'a pas l'air très heureuse !

Sae rit doucement, toujours contre ses lèvres.

- C'est normal, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour être à ma place, en ce moment.

- Je vois. Veux-tu la rendre plus jalouse encore ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme pétillent, elle acquiesce.

- Danse ce cas, viens sur mes genoux…

Sae s'exécute et vient s'installer sur le giron d'Akira, en biais, ses jambes du même côté de la chaise longue.

- Maintenant, embrasse-moi.

Et la jeune femme s'exécute, plaque sa poitrine contre la sienne, passe une main sur sa nuque avant de lui administrer un nouveau baiser, bien plus profond et sensuel que le premier, sa langue venant s'enrouler autour de la sienne. Lorsque la main d'Akira vient se poser au bas de son dos, pour la presser davantage contre lui, Sae ne peut retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Ils s'embrassent ainsi assez longuement, jusqu'à ce que l'air leur vienne à manquer. Sa main toujours sur le dos de la jeune femme, Akira lève un œil paresseux vers Kazumi qui semble n'avoir rien manqué de leur petite interaction. Son visage ne montre trace d'aucun sentiment particulier mais la manière dont elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure laisse deviner que la scène qui s'est déroulée sous ses yeux lui a procuré une certaine… excitation.

- Kazumi doit être folle de rage, chuchote Sae à son oreille.

- Est-ce une impression ou cette idée te ravit-elle au plus haut point ?

- En effet. Elle et moi sommes toujours en compétition pour déterminer la plus séduisante d'entre nous, celle qui a le plus de succès auprès des hommes ou encore qui sait le mieux s'y prendre en matière de gaudriole…

L'oreille d'Akira se dresse. Le mieux s'y prendre ?

- Et comment faîtes-vous pour répondre à cette dernière question ?

- De la manière la plus simple possible, un cours magistral.

L'œil du jeune homme s'allume et toute son attention est dirigée vers la jeune femme.

- Tu veux dire que tu as un penchant pour l'exhibitionnisme ?

- On peut le formuler de la sorte. Je trouve cela très excitant de savoir que je suis la meilleure et de le démontrer. Les actes ne comptent-ils pas davantage que les paroles ?

- Et l'inverse ?

- Non, Kazumi n'est pas comme moi, elle est plus timide. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'avoir certains vices…

- Très intéressant, je me demande lesquels.

- Oh ! J'ignore si tu auras l'occasion de le découvrir, ni même si tu en auras encore l'envie une fois cette nuit passée.

Akira lève un sourcil interrogateur auquel Sae répond par un nouveau baiser mouillé.

- C'est tout simplement que tu n'en auras pas la force. J'ai un appétit féroce. Tu ne me rassasieras pas en une seule fois !

- Est-ce un défi que tu me lances ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de recourir à ce genre de stratagème. Je sais ce que je vaux et je sais que je suis _bonne _à ce jeu.

- Et meilleure que Kazumi ?

- Bien évidemment, la question ne se pose même pas !

Le sourire de Sae lui rappelle celui de Sôjirô, si confiant et sûr de lui. Akira se demande si la paire Kazumi – Sae fonctionne comme le tandem qu'il forme avec son meilleur ami. Il dirige son attention une nouvelle fois vers Kazumi toujours installée sur sa chaise longue mais qui n'est plus occupée à les observer. La tête en arrière, elle rit à une histoire drôle de Sôjirô, un rire de gorge très sexy à son goût. Ensuite, nonchalamment, elle défait la tresse qui emprisonne ses longues mèches couleur noir de jais, et se met à jouer avec sa chevelure qui prend l'allure d'une cape soyeuse. Akira se met à l'imaginer nue, parée de sa seule toison, ses belles jambes à la peau laiteuse serrées l'une contre l'autre. Un tableau absolument ravissant qui l'inspire bien plus que Sae ne l'apprécierait. Mais Sae n'est pas sa petite amie, juste une conquête, il ne lui doit rien hormis une nuit de plaisir raffiné durant laquelle il se consacrera totalement à la jeune femme.

Il est Mimasaka Akira, le Playboy gentleman du F4 après tout. Il est fidèle à chacune de ses maîtresses, leur appartient totalement le temps des étreintes partagées. Mais si une nuit peut être longue, elle peut être ponctuée de plus d'un rêve. Et si la belle Sae est assurée d'être l'un d'entre eux, Akira ne peut lui garantir l'exclusivité. L'air de rien, depuis sa chaise longue, sans même lui adresser un regard, Kazumi l'allume, littéralement. Le mouvement de ses genoux qui se serrent puis s'écartent légèrement l'un de l'autre lentement, sa main qui tranquillement remonte le tissu de sa robe plus haut, dévoilant toujours plus de sa peau pâle. Et sa main dans la masse voluptueuse de ses cheveux qu'il aimerait remplacer par la sienne, lui ployant ainsi la gorge en arrière, la faisant s'arquer contre lui. Hum ! Bien que Sae soit parfaitement installée sur ses cuisses, celle vers laquelle ses fantasmes galopent est Kazumi. Oui… Sae est attirante de manière plus qu'évidente, Akira dirait même éblouissante ! Mais… Kazumi quoique moins extravertie que son amie lui donne envie de découvrir son visage derrière ses lunettes. Il a envie de découvrir si elle lui ressemble ou non, comme Sae serait l'équivalent féminin de Sôjirô. Ainsi, il ferait l'amour à son double féminin, et l'idée assez tordue, lui plaît drôlement. Faire l'amour à soi-même, le comble du narcissisme, le rêve de tout dieu du sexe !

De plus en plus émoustillé par cette perspective d'un genre nouveau, Akira laisse ses hanches bouger de manière sensuelle contre les fesses de Sae et ses mains entreprennent de caresser doucement le bas de son dos. La jeune femme émet un son appréciateur mais c'est à son amie qu'Akira sourit lorsque Kazumi se tourne à nouveau vers lui, à Kazumi encore qu'il adresse un clin d'œil complice. Et son peut-être alter- ego de répondre à son invitation par un mouvement lent de la tête qui fait glisser ses cheveux devant son épaule, sur sa poitrine. Kazumi se passe ensuite la langue sur les lèvres dans le but de les humidifier et le geste est terriblement érotique. Bien ! A présent plus que décidé, Akira choisit de passer à l'action.

- Le dîner va bientôt être servi, une merveille crois-moi ! Je dois d'abord passer un coup de fil pour une affaite urgente…

- Oh ! Tu vas me laisser seule ?

- Pas très longtemps, rassure-toi. Garde-moi une place à côté de toi ?

Sae sourit à Akira et se redressant avec élégance, le laisse donc s'éloigner en direction de la plage, son téléphone en main, pour rejoindre le reste de la joyeuse équipée qui se dirige à présent vers l'imposante propriété.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Le jeune homme avance lentement en direction du cabanon, jetant de temps en temps de petits coups d'œil derrière son épaule s'assurant que Kazumi n'est plus très loin. Une fois arrivé devant le cabanon, Akira s'adosse à sa porte et attend tranquillement. La jeune femme ne tarde pas et le sourire aux lèvres, ses lunettes toujours perchées sur son nez, s'arrête devant lui. Le vent souffle doucement sur sa magnifique chevelure, la faisant voleter autour d'elle, Akira tend la main et saisit une longue mèche soyeuse.

- Absolument magnifique… Je me demande quel effet cela ferait de me faire caresser par une si belle chevelure ?

- Pourquoi ne nous efforcerions-nous pas de répondre à cette intéressante interrogation ? Après tout, rien ne vaut l'expérience, n'est-ce pas ?

Kazumi sourit largement, dévoilant de belles dents blanches. Mû par une envie qui le taraude depuis déjà un bon moment, Akira tend sa main droite pour retirer les lunettes qui dérobent le visage de la jeune femme à son regard. Enfin, Kazumi lui est révélée, et il n'est pas déçu, bien au contraire. Elle est vraiment très belle. Ses yeux ne possèdent pas l'exotisme du regard en amande de Sae, mais ils sont plus ronds, plus doux. Kazumi dégage quelque chose de délicat, sensible. D'élégant. Oui, la jeune femme lui rappelle sa propre image. Et tandis qu'il l'observe ainsi, elle le considère minutieusement, de la même manière.

- J'ai l'impression d'être sur le point de commettre un acte impardonnable.

Akira hausse les sourcils devant le petit sourire en coin de la jeune femme.

- Réellement ? Serais-tu mariée ?

- Non, il ne s'agit pas de cela. Comment expliquer ce que je ressens ? Tu risques de me trouver étrange mais… lorsque je te regarde, j'ai l'impression de voir l'homme que j'aurais pu être. Ou plus prosaïquement, mon frère jumeau, si j'en avais eu un.

Élégante et subtile… Akira sourit malicieusement.

- Ma foi, je trouve que c'est un beau compliment. Pas ordinaire, j'en conviens. Mais… un beau compliment tout de même.

Kazumi sourit à son tour, mutine, avant de s'approcher de lui jusqu'à le frôler. Elle lève légèrement la tête et plonge ses yeux dans les siens.

- J'imagine que Sae a parlé de moi ? Et que, bien sûr, elle m'a décrite comme son éternelle dauphine ?

- Pourquoi me parler d'elle, alors que nous sommes tous les deux ?

- Pour que tu lui rapportes plus tard, de ma part, que le perdant n'est pas toujours celui qui semble l'être. Je ne suis pas vaine au point de penser que moi seule te suffirai et que Sae n'aura pas les honneurs de ta couche. Cependant, j'ai ma fierté. Et je me dis que de nous deux tu n'as pas gardé le meilleur pour la fin. Ai-je tort ?

Le regard de Kazumi semble s'assombrir subitement, tourner à l'orage. Son visage change d'un coup et se charge de tension sexuelle.

- Non, tu n'as pas tort. Tu es même assez clairvoyante.

La jeune femme s'approche davantage de lui, de manière à laisser sa poitrine ronde s'écraser contre son torse.

- Je suis une femme dans tous les sens du terme. Je sais qui je suis, ce que je veux et ce que je peux obtenir. Je n'en suis plus à chercher qui est ou non la meilleure. Ce qui m'importe ? Que je sois au maximum de mes capacités. Disons que… Je suis à la lutte avec moi-même et personne d'autre. C'est, pour répondre à la question que tu t'es sûrement posée, la principale différence entre Sae et moi.

- Réellement ?

- Complètement. Mais rien ne m'empêche de faire plaisir à ma meilleure amie et de la laisser croire qu'elle et moi jouons le même jeu. Il peut être amusant de rester sur le côté et de _regarder_. Instructif également.

- Donc, tu tires également satisfaction de la dynamique qui régit votre amitié ?

- On peut le dire, oui. La place d'outsider est à mon sens, la plus intéressante, mais ça n'est bien sûr que mon humble avis sur la question. Je me fiche du titre de numéro un pourvu que j'obtienne ce que je désire, en définitive.

- Il n'y a donc que toi, dans ce monde ?

- Suis-je égoïste ? Peut-être. Mais au final, je ne fais que semer de pieux mensonges. Mais attention ! Aux autres, pas à moi-même. Ce serait le comble du mauvais goût.

Un instant, le souvenir de sa première nuit à Hawaï revient à Akira, son estomac se tord de manière assez désagréable.

- Et toi, Akira ? Es-tu seulement le gentleman distingué du F4 ou alors une bête sommeille-t-elle en toi ?

La mâchoire du jeune homme se crispe, sa main tire plus fort sur la poignée de cheveux qu'il tient toujours, faisant se pencher la tête de Kazumi la jeune femme laisse échapper un petit gémissement plaintif.

- Veux-tu vraiment découvrir ce dont je suis capable ?

- Oui. J'en ai vraiment envie. Dans mes bras, je veux tout de Mimasaka Akira pas seulement son visage lisse si distingué et parfait, mais aussi… la face cachée de la Lune.

Les deux jeunes gens se fixent un instant avant qu'Akira n'attire à lui le visage de Kazumi et l'embrasse rageusement, lui mordant presque les lèvres. Lorsqu'ils se séparent, le cœur d'Akira cogne dans sa poitrine, comme cette nuit-là. Les lèvres de Kazumi sont rouges de leur baiser et son regard voilé.

- Montre-moi que tu peux être tout ce que tu souhaites, plus que ce que tout le monde pense…

Akira sourit, un sourire inhabituel sur son visage si doux en temps normal.

- Avec grand plaisir…

Le jeune homme ouvre enfin la porte du cabanon, et la main toujours sur la nuque de Kazumi l'entraîne à l'intérieur, avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Encore échevelé, le corps et l'esprit secoués, Akira a tout oublié du dîner ou de Sae. Assis sur la plage, à même le sable, la tête sur ses bras croisés, il respire doucement, encore choqué par l'expérience qu'il vient de vivre. Les mots de Kazumi dansent devant ses yeux fermés, une obscure sarabande, comme une incantation magique. Leur rencontre a été intense, plus aboutie que son aventure avec Eri et Yura. Kazumi l'a enveloppé de ses bras, de sa longue chevelure de nuit, de ses jambes et de sa voix. Sa voix qui prononçait des mots crus, le brûlant au plus profond de lui, des supplications et des invectives. Elle soufflait le chaud et le froid, le rendant fiévreux contre elle et il a obéit, il a satisfait à sa curiosité. Il lui a montré de lui, cette part qu'il ignorait, qu'il rejetait, qu'il reniait. Et elle a tout pris en elle, sa force et sa douceur, ses baisers féroces et ses caresses subtiles si légères et délicates sur sa peau. Il a cru, l'espace d'un instant, être devenu fou, être débordé par une seconde personnalité plus bestiale, plus forte et vindicative. Exigeante. Comme si son corps abritait deux esprits ! Akira redresse la tête et regarde le ciel. La Lune brille doucement au-dessus des eaux calmes. La face cachée de la Lune… C'est ce que Kazumi lui a brillamment démontré par l'expérience.

Jusqu'à ce jour, il pensait vraiment que les cartes avaient été parfaitement distribuées dès le départ au sein du F4 qu'il était le gentil et délicat Mimasaka Akira. Oh ! Oui, il l'est assurément, cela n'est pas un masque. Mais il est encore plus que cela, couvrant un nombre étendu de nuances et variations. Si subtiles…

Il regarde ses mains comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois. Ses mains qui ont serré des hanches si fort, frôlé des seins avec révérence, ses mains capables de fermeté et de douceur. Il regarde ses mains, émerveillé. Il a la sensation qu'un monde entier, inconnu et vaste s'offre à lui. Il a envie de rire, Kazumi avait raison. De l'accepter, il ne se sent pas diminué, bien au contraire ! Ainsi la Lune n'est pas que cette sphère ronde bienveillante, à la lumière si douce. Elle aussi a ses secrets…

Il songe un instant à Sôjirô qui a rejeté toute douceur, toute sensibilité au profit de la seule sensualité. Son ami et lui étaient l'exact opposé l'un de l'autre, hier encore. Mais aujourd'hui ? Rien de tout cela ne se vérifie, rien n'est plus aussi simple. Lui, Mimasaka Akira fait le choix d'ajouter une corde à son arc il est curieux de voir ce qu'il peut ressortir de tout cela ! Peut-être aura-t-il deux fois plus de succès auprès des femmes ? L'idée le fait glousser. Peut-être Sôjirô aura-t-il moins de succès ? Il repense à ce que Kazumi lui a confié, sa relation avec sa meilleure amie Sae. Il a réellement le sentiment de comprendre tout ce que la jeune femme lui a dit. Et… Il décide de suivre ses conseils avisés. Il n'a pas besoin de révéler au grand jour ses bouleversements intérieurs, le plus important est qu'il sache lui, où exactement il se situe et où il souhaite se diriger. Dans l'immédiat, un dîner en compagnie de ses amis du F4 l'attend, occasion durant laquelle il entend bien tester ses nouvelles connaissances…


End file.
